Herobrine's Daughter
by TheDragonEmpress1
Summary: After Dragon goes back to her home server, her father is mad that she had kissed Bodil, so he sends her to destroy a city and she is imprisoned, but someone breaks her out and all throughout the story, they get closer and closer to each other, until the Admin does something about Dragon, and he father isn't pleased either, will Dragon find true love, or new hatred . . . . . . . .
1. My home

_ In my first story, a troll, a hacker, and a high-jacked Hunger Games, Sky, Ty, Bodil40, Simon, Mitch, Jerome, and Ryan, Bashur and Cavemanfilms were going to record a private hunger games match where the second place winner gets banned from the Sky server for a month, but a girl named Katniss, who wants to be called Dragon hacks her way into the game and ends up using her hacks to kill the tributes of the arena, but when Dragon, Bodil40, and Sky are the only ones left, Bodil and Dragon get seperated from Sky and as they made their way to each other, Bodil and Dragon discover a very awkward connection between each other from a kiss, but Bodil finds out that she is the only daughter of the Herobrine, because she hides her only pure white eye with a purple contact that matches her other eye that has a purple pupil. When they find Sky, he tries to kill Dragon first, but Bodil saves Dragon by getting hit by his sword, which had caused Dragon to have both of her eyes turn white with anger and kills Sky. As they go to deathmatch, Dragon kills herself and right before she is banned, Bodil gave her his sunglasses and one last kiss, and Dragon tells him what server she lives on. After she is banned, Bodil logged off the server to upload a video, but this is the sequal, this is Dragon's story, so enjoy my newest story._

/

My name is Katniss Brine, but I like to be called Dragon because I don't want to be named after a book character. The reason why my last name is Brine, is because my father is Herobrine. You see my mother was a griefer, so I was born with hacks, and my father is a minecraft legen known for his killings and his destruction, so I have his fighting like spirite in me. My father is mostly gone all the time, but he is the perfect dad, whoever makes fun of my only white eye, he kills them, and whoever I hate, he kills them, but yet he is overprotective. When a player even tries to talk to me peacefuly, he runs up to them and scares them off. He taught me how to fight and how to kill the players of minecraft, but he kills them without reason, and he doesn't do it fairly. So when I go kill, I at least give them a weapon or somehting to protect themselves, and soon, I decided that the hunger games was the perfect place for me to kill many players at once, and I loved it. But one day, when I hacked into a private session, I lost my title, and I choose to. I couldn't kill my first love, well it isn't offical, but he has kissed me a couple of times, and he gave me something dear to him, and so I told him the server I live on. But when I go home, my father was pissed at me.

After I was banned from the Sky server, I worked my way over back to my home server, and when I got in, I landed in my bed with a hard thud. I had a house of my own, but I set my server spawn point in my parent's house, and my room was still the same. Made out of obsidian, lit up by redstone torches, a steve head hanging up on my wall as my first kill, my armor and weapons lying around here and there, and the smell of gunpowder and blood. "Ahh~ it's nice to me home." I got up and went out of the door, down the hallway, to see my mother making dinner, and my Father glaring at me. "HI mom! Hello Father!" My mother looked at me with glee and happiness. My mother was always nice, but she was mean to everyone else who called her a banned girl, but she always found happiness with my father. "Hi dear, how was you hunger games match? Did you win again. Where did you get those tattoos from?" As if she didn't know, but my father's expression was stone still. "Katniss, I need to tell you something about your eye. Honey, we'll be in the outside." My father's eyes were slightly glowing, and as he walked outside, I followed him.

Since my father knows that the mobs hate me, he built a gaint perimeter wtih fence and lit it up with torches, even if it is as bright as the sun, but it seemed so dark outside. "Father, what do you want to tell me about my eye?" I asked, but my father just glared at me. "You have discovered that when you are filled with rage, both of your eyes turn white and glow, but there is more to them then you think. You have a glitch." (Author's note: A glitch is a curse, so now you aren't confused.) "I have a glitch? Huh, how come I never noticed it before?" I asked. "Because you never had your first kiss, and you were never suppossed to. I don't want a player to mark you as his, you are a Brine, not _them_. Take the sunglasses off." I realized that I had Bodil's sunglasses on, and as I took them off, my father's eyes grew brighter. "You have the flames on your skin already, you've made a big mistake Katniss. For your punishment you have to destroy the city nearby and if you get caught my a moderator and get imprisoned, you have to get yourself out. Wear your cloak as well Katniss, eat up and then get going before I get a creeper to hiss at you." I obeyed him queitly and went back inside to eat the food my mother had made, redstone apple and pork chops with milk. After that I went back outside and took my cloak off of my waist and put it on me, sliding my arms into it to hide it and putting the hood on to cover my face, but I still had the glasses on, I spawned in a enderpearl and threw it to the north were the city was, many players are still up, it just turned to night here and so it will be easier for me to hide.

In a city created block by block in survival mode, the streets were still buzzing with people heading ot the mines, to the shops, to the pvp areas, and the farms. In the center of it was the one place the staff of the server can meet in peace, and it was the perfect place to start with tnt. I was walking to the building when I saw one of the moderators talking to someone about a picture. It was of me, clearly I was wanted for hacking into a private server, sentenced to death, the reward was free membership to a staff job spot, and I knew of the one guy that is determined to get me out of here, Admin Luke. He dressed up as Notch, but with red eyes and an angry face. Perfect time to grief, I went to the back and dug under ground to place the tnt, then I went around to the other major buildings and did that. I returned to the center and placed the switch right in front of the doors. "Hey! What are you doing over there?!" It was Admin Lucas, we was sprinting towards me and as I looked his way, I placed a redstone torch down and jumped up to a building ledge and watched the city blow up. People were running away and the building tumbled down and dust flew everywhere, I knew why my dad loves this. Then when a nearby building fell, it reminded me of the hunger games I last played. "Bodil, I wonder what he is doing now." I took the glasses off and looked at the lenses, then another tnt exploded and it caused the glasses to fall out of my hands. "No!"

I jumped down after it and I grabbed it in time before my back hit the ground. My vision was blurry, but I knew I was holding his glasses close to my chest. I sighed and put them back on and remembered the memories, until I heard peopel running my way. I jumped up and looked aroudn to see myself surrounded by players and Admin Luke was glaring at me. "It's her, The_Dragon. Get her into the cage and take her to the prison! In the morning we will get the exacution ready." I tried to run away, but they grabbed me and threw me into the cage, and I had forgotten my pick at home, so I was stuck. As they brought me to the telepad to get to the prison, I saw someone in the very back of the crowd with a cloak on, a bit of his hair was showing and it was a dark brown, like Bodil's. Just as Admin Luke stepped onto the telepad, we were at the prison and he moved the cage into the prison, it was like a mini game in the prison, but the guards had to make sure that I didn't escape, but I had failed my father in doing my task right, just over his glasses is what caused me to get captured. I saw through the iron bars of the cage that they had placed me in a cell with a window, I tried to get some sleep, but the hard bars of the cage made is uncomfortable, only if he was he. "The_Dragon! I can't believe that the admin finally caught you!" The warden shouted as he walked past my cell.

Dragon was still stuck in the cell, and it was barely turning midnight, but someone at spawn was out and about when people were supposed to be asleep, it was the guy in the cloak Dragon saw earlier, he went to the telepad that was next to the center and found the one labeled 'Prison' He clicked the button under it and was teleported to the prison, not even the guards were paltrolling the halls, and he searched every cell from floor one to three until he reached a cell block called 'reserved wanted'. He walked into the cell block and saw a closed cell with a cage in it, and there Dragon was sulking at the wall trying to think of a way out. "Psss! Hey over here!" The man whispered to Dragon. "Huh? Who are you?" I asked. "Look, I'll explain later once we're far enough from the prison, here I'll mine a way into the cell, but you have to mine your way out of that cage, now hurry!" He took out a diamond pickaxe and hacked away at the iron door until it broke apart, he ran inside the cell and tossed the pick into the cage. I grabbed it and managed to make a hole wide enough in the cage to slip through it. "Okay what now?" I asked him. "On the lower levels the guards are roaming around, if we can get to the roof ladder down there without being seen, I can use an enderpearl to get us far away, trust me okay." His voice sounded so familiar, but I ignored it and focused on escaping. He was right about the ladder and the guards, but what he didn't notice was that the cameras had a silient alarm. "There! There's a ledge leading to the ladder high enough to get us there before any of-"

_**"Alert! A prisoner by the name of The_Dragon has escape, all personel are ordered to find and kill her."**_

"Dammit! We have to go now!" I shouted as I grabbed the guy's hand and jumped onto the ledge and started to drag him along with me to the rooftop, he got the enderpearl out and threw it as far as he could, then I heard someone behind us. "I knew that this prison was crappy, I'm gonna have to get the moderators to upgrade it and add new things to it, but I will make a place just for a criminal like you to stay at, and your little friend." It was Admin Luke, I still wonder why my fahter hasn't killed him yet. "Why do you hate me? I am just doing what I am told to do." I snickered as I turned to face him. "You are doing this on your own free will, no one told you to do this, that's why after I have you killed for hacking, trolling, griefing, and breaking the rules I am going to ban you forever." He always sounds like he owns the world. "Who died and made you king, the juan who got away." The guy joked, and his laugh gave me so much of a dose of desavu. "Well bye-bye!" I yelled as I felt the enderpearl hitting the ground and it teleported us in a forest.

"Yay! I am free and I don't have to get into more trouble with my dad!" I was happy to be done with my father's task, it's better than a grounding, but I still hate being seen by admin Luke. "Calm down, a creeper might come hissing at you." He was laughing again, I just stared at him in wonder. 'Who is this guy?' "Hey, why did you save me from the prison if you are like the others on this server?" I asked him, he stopped laughing and looked at me, then he slowly took his cloak off and I saw the dark brown hair, the suit and the yellow and orange checkered tie, and his brown eyes. "I came back for the glasses, and to see you." It was Bodil.

/

**Me:Okay, this is a sequal and so that means that it will have a little more chapters than my first story, but I hope you guys enjoyed and if you think I can improve it somewhere, be sure to tell me!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	2. Admin Luke will Pay

Last time in Herobrine's daughter . . . .

_After Dragon returns home from the hunger games, Dragon has been punished and was forced to destroy a city by her father who is Herobrine for kissing a player and being marked by one, and she is caught. The admin who is named Luke sends her to the prison in the server and tells her in the morning that she will be killed, but during the night, someone rescues her and breaks her out, and when they are far enough away, the man shows her who he really is, he is Bodil._

* * *

"Bodil? You found me, why? My father is angry with me for you kissing me and giving me these marks around my eyes, why did you come for me?" I asked Bodil. "After I banned you, Mitch and Deadlox noticed me crying and smiling, and what I told them was that I like Herobrine's daugther, so as soon as I uploaded a video at my house, I went searching for you, because I want to give you this." Bodil leaned in towards me and hugged me. Then he let me go a little bit and gave me a kiss, and he didn't remove his lips from mine, until I kissed back. I felt my marks burn with delight as I hugged Bodil back. I felt like her had actually missed me, even if I was a cheater at the hunger games. He finally pulled away and he was blushing like a mad man. "So is your dad here too?" Bodil asked. 'Oh crud, I totally forgot about my father. "I don't think my father would want to see you right now, here I can take you to my house, it's just over that hill." I pointed to beyond the hill we were standing at and Bodil just grabbed my hand and helped me up the hill.

* * *

The hill lead to a plains biome with a little house glowing brightly in the night, it was made of spruce wood planks and had glow stone nearly everywhere. "Welcome to my house Bodil! It may look small, but it's still is roomy." I opened my door up and saw that nothing was touched, not even dust had came to visit. I went to my kitchen and checked my supplies and I went to the living room where Bodil had turned the TV on.

**Reporter: Hello there people of server survival city, todays night report is The_Dragon has escaped captivaty from our server's prison with the help of a mysterious player with a cloak on. Admin Luke is here to tell us his side of the story.**

"That's the Admin of the server, ever since he became admin, he has always treated me like an outcast, he always is angry at me even if I am not trying to ruin the city. Whatever he says is a lie." I sat next to Bodil on the couch as Admin Luke told a lie about me trying to kill him. "How long do you plan to stay Bodil?" I asked him as I took my cloak off. "Until I get a call from Simon or Sky to do another video on a different server, but I think I'll mostly be visiting you. So who is this Admin Luke guy?" Bodil asked as he messed up my hair with a head rub. "He is the admin of the server, what he says goes. If he wans someone to be bountyed and tracked down, his people do it quick, that's why my mom and dad are far away from the city. Oh, I haven't even given you the full tour of the house yet." I grabbed his hand and started to tug him toward some stairs. "This leads to the downstairs area where my bedroom is, my storage room is, and the area where my dad set up his shrine." I walked down into the first hallway, the first door was my bedroom, the second room was the storage room and a mine as well, but the end of the hallway had to be made of obsidian. Because the last room had fire in it. " Don't go into the last room, that's where my father's shrine is, he can see you if you stand in front of it. So do you want to see my room first or the other one?" I asked Bodil who was making his way over to the second door. No need for a guilde. "Woah, this is really big." My mine lead downwards into strip mines and on the walls were the chests labeled by different items like redstone, materials, blocks, and ores. "When I am not using my hacks I still play survival. My mine goes from coal to lava, and I already hit bedrock. Impressed?" I explained to him how my mine is like and he still looked shocked.

" You strip mine because you don't like creepers creeping up on you so easily." He figured it out. "Well it's either this or end up being traumatized by the hissing, you saw what happened to me in the hunger games. I froze up from the creepers." I went back up to the door and went into my room. It had paintings made by myself, pots of flowers that were as red as redstone, and my little bed, but since I toss and turn a lot, I have to have two beds together or else I would fall off. "*Yawn* I guess it's time to get some shut eye." I threw my cloak on the ground and I took off my shoes, they're worn out sneakers, but they still seem brand new. I literally jumped onto my bed and hugged my knees. "There's no place like home, even if my father is mad at me. I don't care what the world thinks, as long as I am home." 'And as long as I got a diamond sword.' I closed my eyes. Then I heard a creek on the floor and the door opening and closing. I forgot about him. "You already asleep?" He asked. "What do you think Martin?" I sat back up and stared at him. He had a scratch on his face, was it from the deathmatch? "When did you get that scratch?" I asked. "What?" Bodil put his hand up to his face and used his fingers to try and find the cut, but when he did, he winced. "I didn't even notice it, is it that bad?" He asked as he covered it up. "Here, maybe I have some healing potions in one of the chest." I got up and went to the storage room and searched quickly for the healing potion, and once I found it I darted out of the room and into the next room, where I crashed into Bodil. We both fell down to the ground, and I dropped the potion on him. The cut may be gone, by now he had potion juice all over him.

"Sorry, I can be clumsy outside of everything else I do, at least your cut is gone." I groaned as I sat up. My vision was blurry again. "Ugh! Every time I fall down my vision goes blurry to a point all I could see is fuzz. Are you okay Bodil?" I asked him, he let a groan of pain slip out as he got up. "Yeah, I'm okay, oh, what's this?" Bodil looked at his blazer and saw it was dripping wet with what potion wasn't used for the cut. "Sorry, the potions I usually make don't always soak in, I think I use too much water." My sight returned slowly and as I got up, I saw that only his jacket was ruined, the shirt under it and his tie was untouched. "I think it's just your jacket that was hit. I think if you wring it out it might get rid of the potion, but it might still be wet." I was so embarrassed about this, the one guy I liked comes to find me and now I ruined his jacket. "I'll be good without the jacket, I have my cloak after all. I'll see what I can do with it in the morning when there is more light. You should go get some sleep." Bodil opened the closed bedroom door and led me into it as he went upstairs. "I wonder what a troll sees in a hacker like me, maybe I will never find out- *Yawn* Okay, I need some sleep." I flopped onto the bed and curled up to fall asleep, and I had a memory dream, it was of the hunger games on the Sky server, I was in the lobby and I saw that the hunger games area was closed, so I went to go see what the signs said and when I read it, it said _closed for a private session for the host of the server and others._ I smiled as I got my axe out and cut my way into the area, I saw that it had teleported me to the outside of the lobby. In front of me was a computer with the words enter passcode, so I remember what someone was saying in the chat earlier and so I typed in the code and I was in, then everything went black and I went into a deeper sleep.

* * *

Even if I was underground, I could still feel the light of the day outside, I opened my eyes and saw that I had a blanket over me. I was faced to the left and I never really like to face this way, the creeper picture I put up glares at me, so when I turned the other way, I closed my eyes and put my hands out to open the blankets more, but my hands were stopped by something. I opened my eyes and I was face to face with a sleeping Bodil40. He took his glasses off and hsi blazer was missing, but he still had his clothes on. Even his tie was still attached to him. "It's like a little sleep over, maybe that's why I didn't toss and turn that much, well I think I'll get some more sleep." I snuggled closer to Bodil and I thought I smelled calune on him, or maybe it was the potion of healing. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball, until he said something. "It's time to wake up Dragon, this isn't the hunger games." I looked up and I saw Bodil's brown eyes looking at me. "Fine, I'll go get some breakfast and you can start waking up." I jumped out of the bed and ran up stairs and burst the kitchen chest open. I checked my food bar and it turns out that I am really hungry. "Yo Bodil! Do you want breakfast!?" I shouted out as I rummaged through the chest. I found two eggs, some pork chops, and six pieces of wheat. "Let's see what I can make with this." I tapped my chin to think, when I looked to my left and saw a black blazer half hanging onto the counter. I went up to it and touched it, it was still soaking wet with the potion. "Hmm . . . . . I did do this to Bodil, well he's done enough for me, he is a great friend after all." I went outside and went to little farm in the back of the house, I went past the harvest waiting to be picked and the animals waiting for something new to happen, and I found the well I had created for myself. "Just dip it into the water and wait for it to dry." I grabbed the wetter blazer and wringed it out and it was mostly dry, so I went back inside to find Bodil waiting for me. "Catch!" I yelled as I tossed him his blazer. He put it on and smiled. "Thanks Dragon!" I just nodded and walked on into the kitchen and crafted some bread and cooked the pork chops, but the eggs I just used to hatch new chicks for company. I grabbed the food and gave half of it to Bodil. "I got a call from Simon and Baki, they want to do another parkour map, so I'll be leaving soon. Thanks for the breakfast Dragon." Bodil sat down on the couch and at the food as quick as I did. I went over to him and saw that he didn't have his sunglasses on. "Where are your shades dude?" I asked. "Remember, I gave them to you, there are yours now and forever, your needed a prize for the games remember? Well I have to go, see you later Dragon." Bodil stood up and walked over to me, he moved my bangs out of my eyes and he stared into them, it felt like forever, until he finally said something. "You still have the marks around your eyes, so that means you never can forget me, I'll be back later, see ya." THen he logged off. I went to the couch and as soon as I sat down, my device started to beep. I took it out of my pocket and checked it, my father wanted to see me. I grabbed an ender pearl and my sword and went outside, I threw the enderpearl as far as I could and when I teleported, I was right in front of the obsidian house. I walked inside to find my mother in tears and my father trying to comfort her.

* * *

"Mom! What happened?!" I asked as I ran up to them both, I looked at my mother's face and I saw that they were red from being slapped, and there were cuts on her arms. "It . . . . was Admin . . . . Luke! I went into the city to go get some more ores to craft with when he found me, he said he wouldn't ban me, but he formed a riot that trapped my in a circle, and then Admin Luke started to slap me and called me banned girl, he called me a glitch, he even scratched my arms in the process! I ran back here as soon as I escaped, Katniss, please . . . . ." My mother continued to sob as she covered her face. My father was trying to cheer her up and I went to one of the chest and grabbed a potion of healing and gave it to my mother. "Thank you sweet heart." She began to gulp down the pink water and my father took her to their bedroom and put her to bed, when he came out he looked to me. "Father, what do you need me to do?" I asked as I took a knee. "Make Admin Luke's life here on the server a living hell. Find his weaknesses, make him suffer for hurting your mother, after he finally gives up, kill him. Take his cape and bring it to me so we can burn it in the nether, can you do that Katniss?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded my head. "Yes father, I will get revenge on Luke for hurting my mother, I will start tomorrow. For now I will grief his city again, bye father." I was about to walk out the door, when my father teleported in front of me. "And one more thing, stay away from players, or else you will be punished once again, hear me Katniss, and head my warning." then he teleported back and went to go check on my mother, I just rolled my eyes and started to walk to the city, if I only knew what was ahead of me in my future, I would have just stayed home that day.

* * *

**Me: Second chapter! Yay! I hope you guys are liking this and the romance will start heating up a bit more.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	3. A Date in a Cave

I knew that if Admin Luke saw me, he send me straight to death, so I changed my skin to the opposite version of me, I was a flower girl, I just put my hair over my white eye and walked to the city. When I arrived, everything was fixed. The buildings, the farms, and the center was brand new, this time it was made out of bedrock. I walked up to it and saw that it had iron doors, so with a high pitched voice I knocked on the door and said. "Hello may I come in?" Then the door opened and I ran in, I pretended to be taking a tour, when I was actually secretly placing tnt here and there, and when I got to the admin's office, I placed a tnt block right in front of me, and as soon as I lit it, I ran into the office and saw that it was empty, but the window was open, so I jumped through it and ran as far as I could, and when it exploded, the chat said:

**Giggles_21_4ever has died**

**Shadow_30**** has died**

The list went on forever, there must have been a basement, but Admin Luke wasn't anywhere to be seen, he must be at the prison. "Dammit! If he was here he could've died already." I saw many people look around the crater of the explosion, and all that was left was the structure of the building, I wasn't my best work of art, but I wasn't that good with tnt. "OMG! It's Bodil40!" I heard someone scream as they ran towards a crowd of people. I went to go see who it really was, and it turns out that he was actually here. It has been a couple of hours since he left. "Hey! Leave me alone!" THat was definitely Bodil, I ran closer to the crowd and saw that they were trying tear him apart. "Hey leave him alone!" I shouted at them, but they didn't listen to me at all. I got my sword out and I threw it to the wall behind the crowd of people, they went silent. "Leave him alone!" I shouted once more, most of the people back away from him, but one girl was still holding on to his arm like it was a matter of life or death. "Sorry! But I asked him to take me to the pork chop restaurant!" She was one of _those_ crazy fans. "No I didn't!" Bodil yelled as he tugged his arm away from the girl. He walked towards me and pat my head. "Thanks for saving me." Then he walked off, I guess he didn't know I had changed my skin. I walked a few block behind him until he turned a corner, into an alleyway. I followed him and I saw him smiling at me. "Thanks for the save Dragon."

"Your welcome Martin, so what do you want to do today since you're here?" I asked him. "Well how about I take you for a walk in the forest by your house, it will be nice." I do like the thought of it. "Sounds fun, here let me change back into my skin and I just need some stuff from my house. See ya there." I took out my device and typed in the coordinates and I teleported home.

While I was teleporting I saw that there was a creeper right in front of me and as soon as I was on a solid block, the creeper came hissing at me. "Where's my sword?!" I was checking my inventory to find that I had left my sword in the city. I looked at the creeper again, and then I started to run away from it. I kept my eye on the creeper as I ran, and then I bumped into my house. "I got to stop being so clumsy!" I shouted as I ran inside. I went downstairs and went into my room, I went through my chest to find my jacket. "Ah, a potion purple. Just my favorite color of fabric." I slipped into the jacket and grabbed a leather bag and filled it with things I might need. Food, potions, tools and two swords, and a skeleton and wither mask. I even packed a few torches. "I got everything I need for the walk, now what do I do until Bodil finds me?" I asked myself as I walked back up stairs, then I remembered, his glasses. I ran back down to grab them, and then, I heard lightning is the last room. "Huh?" I slowly walked out of my room, into the hall, and I saw that the door was opened. "Father?" I yelled out as I ran into the room. It was him, but he looked displeased. "I know that you are going with someone to the forest. Who is it?" My father's eyes were glowing brighter than glowstone. "Father, he is nice to me, he even saved me from creepers and he gave me his glasses that he always wears, just leave him alone, and me too." I shouldn't have talked back. "That's not the answer I was wanting to hear, who is he?!" My father walked off of the burning netherrack block and stepped onto the gold block. "His real name is Martin, I researched it. He is nice to me father, he helped me escape from an execution, I can be with however I want, I am old enough to vote for a new admin now." I could feel my right eye glowing again, I hate it when I get mad at my father.

Bodil had finally arrived at the house to hear lightning from downstairs. "Dragon?" Bodil ran into the house to hear Dragon talking to someone downstairs, so Bodil quietly walked down stairs to see that the back room door was opened, and the talking was coming from it. Bodil walked slowly up to it and peeked inside, to see Dragon crossed armed and Herobrine glaring down at her from his shrine. "You can't be with him, I forbid you from seeing him!" Herobrine shouted as Dragon's right eye grew brighter. "What did _your _father say when you met mom! Probably the same thing, and you ended up happy, I want a happy ending just like you!" Dragon protested. "If I see him anywhere near you I'll-" Bodil took a step back and the floor creeked with his footstep, Herobrine heard it and ran out of the room and grabbed Bodil by the neck and was choking him. "Father! Stop it right now!" Dragon ran out behind him and started to punch Herobrine's back. Bodil was gasping for air and his vision was blurry. "I'm going to tell mom what you are doing!" Dragon shouted as she ran back to the shrine, and Bodil saw in Herobrine's eyes, and it was fear. Herobrine dropped Bodil immediately and ran into the room and stopped Dragon just in time before she could teleport to her family's house. "Katniss, please whatever you do, DO NOT TELL YOUR MOTHER! If she hears about this she will make me pay for it with the family sword, please I beg of you!" When Bodil got back up and stumble into the room, he saw Herobrine actually begging to Dragon. "Fine, if you don't bother Martin when he his around me anymore, I like him, he is the first person to try not to kill me for more than three minutes, he hasn't tried to kill me since the last hunger games I played." Dragon looked away towards the door and back at her father, who had recovered. "kcab rouy hctaw, nitraM!" (Herobrine is talking backwards so he is saying: Martin, watch your back.) Then he walked back into the shrine and disappeared.

"Bodil, are you sure you are okay?" I asked Bodil. We had finally left the house into the forest after Bodil's breathing was back to normal. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Man, your dad is powerful." Bodil tried to hide it, but there were imprints of my father's fingers in his neck. "I know, sometimes I think most of his victims die from his punches, he used to take me on learning trips and he killed some of them with his fists, and I could always see the imprints of his fingers, like the ones on your neck." Bodil's face was both drained of color from fear and blushing from me noticing his neck. "I thought you wouldn't notice the marks, ehh . . . . . well at least it's over for now." Bodil was still blushing as we walked on. "Well for now, you know what my father said backwards?" I asked him. "No." He looked clueless. "He said to watch your back, backwards. When he starts saying stuff backwards, he gets serious about it." 'Ugh, my stomach is killing me. I got to have something to eat in my bag.' I started to dig into my leather bag for anything to eat, and there was nothing to eat, just potions to drink. "Dang it! I forgot to pack food! You don't happen to have any do you?" I asked Bodil as I counted down the things that I regret not checking. "I have an apple, we can split it, I'm hungry too." "No, you can have it. I want you to eat something too, I can find some-" He took out the apple and gave it to me. "I said we can split it, we **both** are going to eat it, but you can eat first." I was flattered by his offer, but this wasn't going to fill me up, but I only ate half of it. "Here is the rest." I handed Bodil the apple back and as he ate it, I felt like someone was watching us, and I know the feeling when my father is watching over me and it was someone else. "Bodil, I think someone is watching us." I put my arm out to stop Bodil from walking, and I heard some rustling behind a tree nearby, so I walked up to it and went behind it, and I saw Sky.

"Sky? What are you doing here on my server?!" I never gave him the address or even told him. "Look, look, I went onto google and found out that there was a hacker on here with a familiar skin, and it looked just like yours so I decided to see what you were up to, don't kill me." Sky got up from the ground and fixed his glasses. Bodil was on the other side of the tree and he walked behind Sky. "Sky, why were you stalking us?" He asked. "Since the hunger games I didn't quite like her, so I had a suspicion that she might be up to something else so I kind of heard you and Bodil talking in the ban room and I researched the server and I saw that you were well known on it. Why are you here Bodil?" "Oh, umm . . . . . . well you know when we were trying to meet up in the hunger games after Dragon blew up the building, and then night time came?" Bodil tried to remind Sky. "Yeah, I was so angry that even the creepers stayed away from me, but I don't know what happened to you guys." Time to let the cat out of the bag. " I've never of a kiss and Bodil showed me what it is, and after I tried to hid my white eye with his sunglasses . . . " Sky still looked clueless. " I said she looked pretty with her herobrine eye and her purple eye and then I kissed her again, so we are sort of on a date." Bodil blurted out of nowhere. 'What's a date?' I asked myself inside of my head. "Bodil, can I talk to you in private?" Sky asked. "Yeah sure." Then they both walked back to the path as I stood there wondering what the heck a date was.

_"How in the world do you like her?! She has a herobrine eye!" _I could clearly hear them._ "Her dad is Herobrine, but she isn't as kill crazy as him, she just gives her victims an advantage before she kills them, and she only does it in the hunger games. I like her because she seems so innocent, even if she had killed people before, nothing can bother her that much, plus she is still nice. I didn't want you guys to know about this because I knew you guys would freak out like this!" _Nothing really didn't bother me, except the creepers._ "What if Simon found this out, he would go ballistic! And don't forget that her freaking dad is THE HEROBRINE! If he finds out that you are dating his little girl, then he might come after you and that never ends up in any good ending!" _I actually giggled at his comment._ "I already met him, and he did try to choke me to death, but Dragon made him stop and they both agreed that he wouldn't both me while I am with her, so there is no problems." _

_"Yeah, but when you go off alone to go get something from that city he might come and get you, dude you are making a big mistake on being with her!" _Bodil better say something to defend me. _" Well if I am, then it for the best, besides, I think she likes me too. If things go south, then that;s it, I want to be with her even with the dangers, it's my choice, and I don't care what you think, there's more to her than you saw, I see something beautiful."_ That right there made me blush, a little. "Hey, Dragon you can come over here now." Bodil told me, and as I was walking back to the path, Sky was giving me this weird look, it like a mix between him seeing budder and a squid. "So I'm going back into the city, this server is pretty cool, there's even a bar here with something called butter beer, sounds like something out of Harry Potter. Well see ya!" Sky warped back to spawn and so left me and Bodil alone in the forest.

* * *

We've been walking for a while, and it seemed like the sun would never go down. "Have you been in these parts of the forest before Dragon?" "Well, I've only been down this path up until now. The last time I can here was when I was younger, I thought I heard a creeper up here so I ran away back home. I'm not always that brave you know." I was a little embarrassed to tell him that, so I had to look down to hide my blushing. He must have noticed, because he put his arm on my shoulders. "We all have our flaws, it just makes us who we are." He was smiling at me again. I wanted to say something to him as well, but some shiny light hit my eye. I looked up ahead to see that the path lead to a small field with trees around it, and in the middle was a pond with a small waterfall coming from a hill on the otherside. "Wow, this is beautiful! OMG! There's roses!" My mind went blank as I saw the most beautiful roses I've ever seen in my life, the color was a crimson, the thorns were barely visable, and it's posture was perfect, and the scent was amazing. "You like roses? I would've guess it was a purple flower." Bodil plucked the rose I was looking at and he gave it to me. "Well I still like purple flowers, but roses I love, I even remember a little poem I made up when I was a kid about them." Wonder why I was going down memory lane during a time like this. "Really, can I hear it?" Bodil asked as he poked my side. "Fine, but I was like seven when I thought of it, so it isn't the best." I cleared my throat and tried to remember as much of it as I could.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Roses are the best_

_and so are you!_

"I know it's terrible, I made it up for my mom for her birthday and I was little back then too." 'Why did you have to mention the rose poem Dragon! Why do you do dis!' I said in my head. "Well it isn't that bad, that actually sounds creative for a seven year old." He was smiling at me again, I couldn't help it, but I had to smile too, but then something caught my eye. The sunlight was dimming. That means night was coming. "It's sunset! Great! How in minecraft can we get home before nightfall!" I was freaking out once again, because as soon as the first mob spawns, they will be after us. "Dragon calm down, maybe you have an ender pearl in your bag we can use to get back there." THat would work, if I had packed any in my bag. I was literally arms deep into my bag searching for an ender pearl and I checked my inventory, I had ran out. "Bodil I don't have any! What are we going to do, we can't sprint there in time! I can already hear the creepers hissing at me!"

Dragon was freaking out now, there was a creeper by the waterfall, but it hadn't noticed them yet. "Dragon, look there's a cave over there, I have some blocks on me. We can hide out in there until morning, we will be okay." Bodil grabbed Dragon's hand and he tugged her towards the cave, it wasn't that big of a cave, but it was big enough to hold two people in it. As soon as Dragon placed down some torches, Bodil got to work on blocking off the entrance. Dragon had backed away far enough from entrance so no mobs could sense her presence, and at the end of the cave was a perfect hiding place for her. So she sat down and placed another torch down, and hugged her knees. "I feel like I can hear them, the enderman are angry, the creepers ar hissing, the zombies are hungry, Bodil I want to go home!" She was shivering from fear as Bodil placed the last dirt block down. "Dragon, it's going to be okay. We're safe, they can't get in, it's too small for the enderman and the creepers can't blow it up without actually knowing we are here. Just calm down." Bodil kneeled before Dragon and tried to calm her down, but she was still afraid. "I want to go home where I know it's safe, I'm scared Bodil!" Even behind the shades, Bodil could see that her eye was shimmering as she panicked more. "Dragon, as long as I am here, you will be okay." Bodil pat her head as she buried her face in her knees. Bodil moved to the side of her and he wrapped his arms around her.

I didn't know why I was shaking so much, even if Bodil was trying to cheer me up, but when he put his arms around, I felt like I had to hold on to dear life, as if an enderman was trying to take me to The End. I jumped at the thought of it and I hugged Bodil, as if he was the torch to keep the mobs away. "Calm down Dragon, everything will be okay, we had fun on our date today, and we're safe now." 'I forgotten to ask what a date was earlier, I guess I was distracted by his smiling. "Bodil, what is a date?"

'First she doesn't know what a kiss was, now she doesn't know what a date is, I should get her a dictionary about this stuff.' Bodil complained in his head. "A date is when a boyfriend and a girlfriend go somewhere nice and have fun or they can spend time together just the two of them, how do you not know this stuff when you've been all over minecraft, maybe I should start teaching you this type of stuff later on." Bodil smiled at Dragon, who had finally stopped shaking. "I'm your girlfriend, you like me that much Bodil?" Dragon asked. "Well yeah, don't you too." Bodil started to laugh at his mini joke, and it made me giggle from it. "I guess I like you as a boyfriend, but if my father ever finds out then you better start running, Herobrine doesn't mess around when it comes to me." I smiled at the thought of my father chasing Bodil all throughout minecraft. "Why do you call yourself Dragon instead of Katniss?"

"Well Katniss is a character from the hunger games books, I don't want to make a different reputation of her and plus Katniss is named after a potato I think, so I picked my favorite mob that doesn't try to kill me, a dragon, the ender dragon is a friend of my father's so she can't kill me, so that's why I like to be called Dragon." I'm glad I could tell Bodil that. "Is your dad okay with that?" He asked me. "For all I care it doesn't really matter. I just don't want anyone besides my parents calling me Katniss, it bothers me." I let my knees go and sat up right. "You know, I don't even know why I follow my father's orders anymore, I've already moved out of his house and I am living on my own, but I still wonder why though you know. I guess I am daddy's little girl still." "But you disobeyed him before, he told you not to be with me and yet here you are sitting next to me with my arms wrapped around you, you may still think you are under his rules, but I think you are your own person." Bodil was smiling at me again with his brown eyes. Barely anyone has seen him without his glasses. "Hey Bodil, why do you wear your sunglasses all the time, you don't have anything to hide do you?" Bodil got a serious look on his face. "Those glasses were the first thing I used to hide my face when I trolled someone, if they saw my actual face, I would have been reported as a wanted troll, but with the glasses the guy thought I was a pro troller so he let me off without a warning. They are special to me, so someone special should have them." I took off the glasses and looked at them, and then I saw Bodil's brown eyes peeking at the. I looked back up at him.

As the two looked into each other's eyes, Bodil leaned in for a kiss and as he did that, it caused Dragon to lean on the other side of the cave wall and she moved her arms from his waist to his neck. As soon as their lips connected, a few moans slipped out here and there and when Dragon finally opened her mouth for air, Bodil slipped his tongue into the kiss and caused Dragon to moan more and replicate it as well, but Bodil pulled away after Dragon had gasped for air. She whimpered from the lost of his lips, but Bodil was still holding on to her. "Next time it will be a little longer, but I don't want to push it, besides, it is your first." Bodil pulled Dragon off of the ground and placed her up right. "I guess your right Bodil, we need to get to sleep anyway, but one more kiss please?" Dragon begged as she leaned against Bodil. "For my Dragon." Bodil brought her close again and gave her one last kiss, and then as they both grew tired, they laid down on the ground side by side and drifted off to sleep, not knowing that Sky had told their little secret to all of team crafted.

* * *

**Me: So I hoped you liked this chapter, the next one might take as long as this one to write because it's been like half a week since I posted another chapter. I am trying my best to please my readers so . . . . **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	4. Team Crafted, and an Awkward Moment

I was still asleep, but Bodil was awake, so he was the one who woke me up. _"Dragon, wake up._" "Five more minutes dad, I'm tired." I guess I thought I was at my parents house, but I should have known that my parents would never call me Dragon, so when I tried to grab a pillow, I had put my hand on Bodil's face, and when he licked it, I shot straight up and glared at him. "Why did you lick my hand?! Now it has your saliva on it." I looked at my hand and wiped it on my jacket. "Sorry, but you're the one who put your hand on my face anyways. I think it's day time so we can get back to your house, no one has called me today, so we can spend more time together." I liked the thought about that, but I promised my father something. "Well, I do have to do some research today. Admin Luke had hurt my mother so my father asigned me to find his weak spots and stuff." I was still wiping the spit off of my hand, when Bodil wrapped his arms around me. "Well he asked me if he could interview me, so I might be able to help you out, besides, we still have to get out of this cave and get you home." He let me go and went to the entrance of the cave and started to dig away at the dirt blocks he used to block it off. "Bodil, sorry for freaking out yesterday. You know how much I hate creepers, even if there were none around." 'I don't want to worry him anymore, especially since my freak out last night.' "Dragon, it's okay. Everyone hates creepers. Let's get you home my Dragon." He tooked my hand and we started to walk back to my house.

/

"So when are you supposed to be interviewed by Admin Luke anyways?" Dragon asked Bodil. They were in view of the house and it wasn't even noon yet. "He said he would send me a message, so I kind of have to wait a while, but everything helps." Dragon wasn't quite listening, she had her eyes focused on the windows of her house. "Bodil, grabbed your sword. I think some broke into my house." I opened up my bag and I pulled out my enchanted sword with dragon bite on it. "How can you see that?" Bodil asked her. "X-ray hack, I can access it whenever I want, but it turns itself on once in a while, but I can only see their shapes, I'm going to see what's up, you cover me just in case."

There were about maybe seven people in the house, but the x-ray was starting to wear off so I couldn't get an accurate head count. "Bodil, I'm going to open the door and see who's in there, stay back okay." I was already at the door, and I could hear them talking inside the house. "Dragon, be careful. They could be here by Admin Luke, if anything happens, please don't get hurt. Promise?" His brown eyes were so majestic, and he was worried again. "I promise not to get myself hurt, but anything goes on this server since Admin Luke has taken charge." I stared at the door and took a deep breath in. "Here I go . . . . " I turned the doorknob slowly and when it unjarred, I slammed it opened and took a step inside. "Yo! Who the nether is in my fucking house!?" I shouted as I yield my sword at my side, then the chatter stopped and about eight hands went up to me and grabbed me, and I was pulled in.

Bodil watched as Dragon was pulled into the house by sereval hands. "Dragon!" Bodil ran after her and took out his sword, but as soon as he jumped into the house, he was grabbed by six hands, and he was forced to kneel on the floor. "Let me go! Where's Dragon at?!" Bodil shouted as he struggled to get free. "Bodil calm down! We're here to help!" That sounded like Sky's voice. "You've been brainwashed or hyptintized by her or something, we are here to get you out of this place." And that sounded like Jason's voice. "Sky, Jason? What are you guys doing here?" Bodil asked as he stared up at the three who were holding him hostage. Ty was there as well. "Look, I know that she forced you to follow her so I told the team members of team crafted to come and help me get you out of here, and get rid of her!" Sky pointed towards Dragon, was was trying to escape the grasps of Ssundee, Jerome, Mitch, and Husky. "Let me go! I'm not forcing Martin to do anything! He chose to find me!" Dragon shouted as she tried to headbutt Husky. "Yeah, yeah, we know your dad is Herobrine, who knows what you have up your sleeve." Jerome shoved Dragon head back in place and had messed up her hair. "Hey! Don't dare lay a hand on her!" Bodil shouted as he tried to stand up again, but Sky had Jason and Ty keep him to the ground.

'I need to get free, maybe I can get to the storage room and grab a slowness potion to stop them, but they're blocking the stairs.' I was trying and trying to think of a plan when Jerome pushed my head to face downwards and it gave me a burning scratch on my scalp. Bodil was trying to help me, but the others were keeping him bound. "What are you going to do, punch me, cut me, face it, you guys can't hurt a girl, even if you think I am just as terrible as my father's rumors. You don't have the guts to hurt-" "Shut you mouth!" Mitch had let me go and he went to kicked my in my stomach, it made me wince so bad, I wanted to fall to the ground, but they were holding me up. "Dragon! Let me go!" Bodil shouted. "Bodil, we are doing this for your own good, she isn't good for you, she is going to get you killed!" Mitch rejoined in holding me down and Husky got his turn in hurting me. "This is for hacking into the hunger games, I was one of the people who worked hard to make it unreachable!" He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up and he knee kicked me in the chest, my gut was aching and the rest of me was stinging. 'The pain is unbarable! I don't know how much longer I can last. I have to do something, with what energy I have left.' I could hear Bodil crying out to stop hurting me. "Come on! Is that all you got! You guys are a bunch of pansys!" I shouted at them as I tried to free myself. I managed to bite Husky's hand and headbutt Mitch, and I tried to get to Ssundee, but Jerome's bacca strength was too strong for me in my weak state. "Fine, get the betty out Mitch." Jerome was referring to his diamond axe he loved. "No! Jerome, don't do it! Please! Imagine what her father will do to you!" Bodil cried out. "It's worth it to get rid of a cheater in minecraft, goodbye hacks!"

Before Jerome could hit Dragon with the axe, Bodil snapped and with all his might, stood up and pushed Sky, Jason, and Ty backwards and he ran up to Husky and Jerome and punched them square in the face and it caused Jerome to drop his axe, and it was in the aiming of Dragon. It barely had any power in it to cause real damage, but it slide down on her cheek with the blade and caused a lengthy cut to appear right under her white eye. "Let her go!" Bodil yelled as he grabbed Mitch's head and pushed him away and made Ian back away from Dragon, causing him to let go of Dragon, and she fell to the ground in pain from the assults and she felt the stinging of the cut burn deep into her temple. "Dragon! Please tell me you are okay, please?!" Bodil got on his knees and picked Dragon up by her shoulders, but to no one's notice, she was crying behind the sunglasses. "Dragon, speak to me, please do something?!" Bodil shouted as he removed the sunglasses she was wearing. Her eyes were open, but she was staring at the noticable cut. The tears were flowing into the cut and mixing in with the blood, but when Bodil touched it with his hand, Dragon winced at the stinging pain and covered up the cut. "It hurts . . . . why me . . . ." Dragon covered her face up to prevent the others to see her crying.

'Is this what father meant by stay away from them? Maybe he was right, maybe I was wrong.' I was sitting on my knees now trying to think of what to do, but the pain is still burning inside me, and the cut was still stinging, and I don't have anymore potions to heal myself. "Dragon, tell me what hurts." Bodil was still with me, but I can't stay strong with the pain. "Everything. . . . . . *cough* hurts . . ." The kicks made the wind get knocked out of me, and I couldn't catch my breathe yet. "Bodil, let her go, she is controlling you or something!" Sky shouted as he tried to pull me away, but Bodil stopped him some how. "No! Don't you dare touch her!" I cringed at the thought of Bodil getting hurt by his friends just because he is trying to protect me. "Bodil, please . . . . . don't get yourself hurt . . . .*cough*" I got off of my knees and was face to face with Bodil. " Don't hurt them, even if you are trying to protect me. They were just trying to help, even if they were wrong. It's *cough* okay." I leaned in and wrapped my arms around Bodil, a hug always made me feel calm when I was younger, maybe it would work for him. "Dragon . . . . ." I buried my face into his blazer and let the tears flow without a fight. The pain is bad.

"Dragon, stop crying, please." Bodil wrapped his arms around Dragon as the others gathered around the two. Bodil looked towards the ground to see the axe with a thin line of blood on the edge of the blade. "What are you doing Bodil?" Jerome asked. But Bodil just stared at the blade of the axe and then back down at Dragon. "Were you guys going to kill her?" Bodil asked as he dropped the axe. "Well she would respawn so we would've had enough time to get you out of here, so yeah. We were going to kill her." Ian explained to Bodil. "You never thought to at least _**ask**_ me if I was here by force!? I chose to come here because she said that I can visit her, she's my girlfriend now. If you guys thought that she was a monster, than you should've asked someone with a different point of view. Now you guys hurt her, please leave us alone." To everyone's eyes, they saw anger in Bodil's eyes. He was glaring at them all and before anyone could say anything, Dragon spoke up. "Bodil, they thought you were indanger, so they tried to help, please don't get mad at them." Bodil looked into Dragon's eyes and saw that she was serious, even with the tears in her eyes. "Okay." Bodil helped Dragon up and he held her tight. "Geez Bodil, you really do care about her." Jerome admitted. "No duh dude! Why do you think I went crazy when you guys were hurting her, you guys are gonna be sorry for that. Her father might have a problem with it."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of them seeing my father. "Bodil calm down, you're going to make me laugh. Look, if you guys alopigized to me and Bodil, I will tell my dad that you guys are okay if he mentions this." I prided myself away from Bodil hug and stood looking at them for any kind of sorry. "Well since I came up with this plan, so sorry Katniss." My stare when straight to Sky and formed into a glare. "It's Dragon, only my parents can call me Katniss. Don't piss me off Sky. Thanks for the sorry though. Hey, can you guys do me a favor for hurting me?" I asked them. THey all nodded in guilt. "Can you guys go collect information on the admin here. I need to know his weak points, his flaws, and after I have enough information, I can take him piece by piece." They nodded in agreement. "But you guys are going to have to wear cloaks, you guys are too famous to not be noticed. Report back to me every two days with _new_ info. But for now, I have to go patch this cut up and you guys can catch up." I walked out of the room and started to walk downstairs.

"So . . . . . how long have you liked her?" Ian asked Bodil. "Since the hunger games, now stop asking about it, why are you guys so interested in our relationship anyways?" Bodil asked. "Well, it's weird that a troll like you likes the Herobrine's daughter." Sky said as he jumped on the couch. "Shut up!" Bodil told Sky. "What, I'm just sayin'" "So have you kissed her yet?" Mitch asked. "Why are you guys asking questions about me and her, just drop it already!" Bodil quietly shouted. "Oh, I see what's going on, I bet they got pass second base already, you sly dog Bodil." Jerome tried not to laugh during his sentence, but at the sight of Bodil's blushing just cracked him up. "I bet he hasn't even seen her without her camo shirt on, this is too good to be true!" Ian joked as he made the bet with Husky. "I've kissed her, just yesterday I french kissed with her in a . . . . make-out session, but I do not want to push it, I want to take things slow, if things happen, I just go with the flow, but I would never think of that, how immature are you guys?" Bodil crossed his arms as he glared at Ian and Jerome. "But what if you two get drunk on potions and 'accidentaly' get a little too freaky, then what?" Mitch asked. "Look, you know I don't drink and she probably doesn't either so that will never happen!" Bodil was blushing bad. " What if you ask her to marry you and as soon as she puts the ring on something hot and spicy will happen to you two?" Jerome asked. "I might want to marry her in the future, if I can get her father's blessing, but I want to wait until I know she is ready, she's never ever been in a relationship and I want her to be happy with me as long as I can help it. She may look tough, but she gentler than you think." Bodil watched as they went into deep thought about that. "No, I still think that she is a killing machine." Jerome joked as he jumped onto the couch to see what Sky was watching on TV.

**Reporter: Welcome back to the news and today we have an update on who blew up the town center once again, many have guessed that it was the work of the well-known Dragon, the local griefer and hacker of the server, but we have a picture of someone entering the building right before the tnt was set off, and the suspect has a very odd user name, but after careful examination, we've discovered that it was Dragon, the username is her's backwards.**

"So that's why she was in the city when I got back. Isn't she amazing." Bodil leaned over the couch to get a closer look at the TV. "Bodil are you bragging about me?"

After I cleaned the blood off of my cheek, the cut had stopped bleeding, but unfortunely I had ran out of materials to patch it up with. So after a while of getting rid of the chest pain from the kicking I went back upstairs to check on the guys when I heard Bodil talking about me. "Bodil are you bragging about me?" I asked as I returned to ground level. "Dragon, is your cut okay, are you feeling better now?" Bodil asked as he walked up towards me and inspectated me face. "Bodil, I'm fine. I got the blood to stop and stuff, but I ran out of paper and wool to make a patch for it, it still stings a little." I said to Bodil as I held the cheek with the cut on it with me hand. " So, you guys can start my favor tomorrow, I kind of want to go out tonight." I admitted as I jumped inbetween Jerome and Sky. I grabbed the remote and changed the TV. "I can take you on a date you know Dragon, so where do you want to go? You're pick." Bodil leaned in towards the couch just to nuzzle my head with his. 'Well there is this one place I've been dying to go since it opened.' "The Enchanment, that club sounds so cool and the potions there taste like budder, we can all go if you guys want to, if I get spotted then we can get the heck out of there, how does that sound Team Craft?" I asked as I gave Bodil a peck on the cheek. "Sure, it can be a group hang out, and it's on us for getting you that scar on your face, so when should we go?" Sky asked. "Well the clock says it's near four, so by the time we get there it should be night time, that's when the people who don't know who I am come out and party."

/

After we all started to walk towards the city, and after I forced them to wear cloaks to hide that they were famous, we arrived as soon as the sun went down. "Okay, whatever you do guys, do not mention me to anyone, you can go mingle and drink yourselves until your drunk, but don't mention anything about me." I warned them as I pushed the door open. When we walked in, all I could hear was the music blasting in our ears and people were everyone from the booths to the dance floor to the bar. "Let your party animals free guys!" I shouted at them, then they soon went off on their own little misadventures, but Bodil stayed by my side. "So do you want to dance or get something to drink?" Bodil asked. "Well, I kind of want to dance, but the walk here made me thirsty. Come on dude!" I grabbed Bodil's hand and pulled him towards the bar. "Hi, how may I help you two?" The bartender asked with a fake smile pastered on his face. "I know what we should get, give us the strongest bottles of brew you have." Bodil ordered. "And can it be fire resistance flavor?" I asked. "Sure thing, and you two came on a lucky night too, today's the one month open celebration, all drinks are free." My eyes turned to sparkles as soon as I heard that. I felt like the luckiest girl in minecraft. "The bulgarian fairy must like us tonight." 'Oops, he noticed me being so happy.' "Dragon, after we are finished with our drinks, do you want to dance?" Bodil asked as the bartender passed us our potions, they were a dark red pink with orange bubbles coming from the top. "Yes, I would love to, but first, we got to drink these. Cheers to being happy?" I asked him as I raised the bottle as I flipped the top off of it. "Cheers to being happy with my Dragon." Bodil held up his bottle as well and I started to chug it down my throat, without noticing Bodil staring at me.

'Wow, even if she doesn't drink, she is a pro already.' Bodil thought as he watched each gulp of potion go down her throat, and the bottle slowly being empty. "Wow, that is some good stuff. Hey, why aren't you drinking your's Bodil?" Dragon asked him as she placed the empty bottle on the counter of the bar. "Oh, um . . . I rarely drink this type of stuff so I am a bit nervous. 'Ah, you're an idiot Martin. Now she thinks you're a chicken just because you made her think you can't handle a potion.' Bodil was cringing on the inside as he stared at his drink. "Well I already drank mine, so I will help you. First, you got to get used to the taste of it." Dragon got a malicous smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss Bodil by surprise, and Bodil could taste what potion was left on her lips. After a few seconds he got used to the taste and kissed back, then she pulled away. "I had some of the potion on my lips and now you know how it tastes like, now you can drink it." Dragon hinted to the still fizzing bottle in Bodil's hands. "Oh, well bottoms up." Bodil opened up the bottle and started to gulp it down, and the affects of it started. After he was done, he was smiling. "I didn't know what I was missing out on, so now do you want to go dance?" Bodil asked as he held his hand out to me. "Catch me if you can." Dragon gave him a quick kiss and then ran off into the crowd. "Hey! I guess she is playinf hard to get." Bodil took off running into the crowd searching for the dark haired run away.

No matter where Bodil looked, he couldn't find Dragon anywhere, it's like she just disappeared. "How in the world did she hide so quickly?" Bodil said to himself as he dodged another group of people dancing in a crowd to the dubstep. Then all of a sudden, he felt someone's arms wrap around him from behind. "Huh?" Bodil looked behind him to see Dragon hugging him. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Bodil said as he remove her arms from his to properly look at her. "I went to go request a song, I thought we could start off dancing with a nice song you know. Oh and the song is about to start now." Her timing was accurate, because the brutal dubstep song stopped and a slow song started. "Oh, do you want to dance my lady?" Bodil bowed before her as a joke and held out his hand. "Why of course Sir Martin." Dragon said in her best british accent she had, and grabbed his hand, Bodil returned to his upright position and wrapped his arm around her waist and she placed her free arm on his shoulder. As they danced to the slow song they spotted the others finding a partner to dance with and gave a thumbs up to Bodil and Dragon. They song seemed to disappear as well as their surrounds as the two danced the song away.

At the last moments of the slow song, Bodil looked deep into Dragon's eyes and smiled, and Dragon leaned into Bodil's chest and wrapped both her arms around him and as soon as the slow song ended, Bodil gave her a kiss. "Okay enough with the sleepy time slow songs and time to pump up the dubstep!" The DJ announced as he started up a loud song with a huge bass drop. "Come on Bodil, I love this song!" Dragon pulled Bodil into the middle of the crowd and onto the colored dance floor and they slowly got into the beat of the song and danced to the melody.

/

_**About three hours later at Dragon's house . . . . . .**_

"Thanks for letting us stay over until we can find a place to set our spawn Dragon, we really apreciate it." Sky said as he rubbed his head. All of Team Crafted and both Bodil and Dragon had headaches from the club. "No problem, I've got too much room anyways, I think I'm going to head to my room. Good night guys, see ye in the morning." Dragon said as she started to walk downstairs towards her room. She had to stay quiet because Bodil had gone to bed before her, but to her surprise, he was wide awake, waiting for her on the bed. "Is the headache keeping you up?" Dragon asked as she laid next to him. "Yeah, that and I can't go to sleep without you. You've grown on me you know." Bodil said as he leaned on his elbow to face Dragon. "What, you want a prize for waiting for me?" Dragon said as she took her shades off. "Maybe . . ." Bodil said, trying to hide his laugh. "Fine, I'll give you a kiss." Dragon said as she propped herself up with her arms and gave Bodil a quick kiss. "Can I give you a kiss Dragon, you know for suggesting the club to go to?" Bodil asked as he carressed her face. "Anything for my Martin." Bodil leaned in and gave her a kiss, but after he broke the kiss, he was somewhat laying on her. "Does your cut hurt still Dragon?" Bodil asked as he stared into her eyes. "It stopped stinging, but I think it will leave a scar."

"Does it hurt when you touch it?" Bodil asked as he pointed to the cut. "I'm not sure, maybe." Dragon looked up at Bodil as a evil smile formed on his face. He leaned in again and opened up his mouth and licked the cut. "Bodil! You're gross!" Dragon giggled as she wiped the spit off of the cut. "But did it hurt?" Bodil asked. "No, but when I touch it, it hurts." I touched the cut again and winced. "See, if you touchit with your fingers it hurts, but guess I shouldn't lick your face again since you don't like it." Bodil went back to is spot and stopped crushing Dragon. "I just said it was gross, I never said I hated it." Dragon said as she turned towards Bodil. "So you like the lick is what you're saying?"

'Oh great, well it wasn't so bad.' "Well it isn't as bad as you licking my hand. Now go to sleep! I'm visiting my dad tomorrow." I place my hand on Bodil's face to show him that, but he licked it again and laughed. "You're going to pay for that you know, I have access to green dye and redstone." I warned Bodil as I looked at my hand, it had a little bit of spit on it, but it gave me chills up my spine, good ones though. "You aren't wiping it off, so that means you like it." I started to wipe it off as soon as he said that. "Fine I liked it, now what are you going to do about it." I teased him as I poked him in the forehead. "I'm going to give you another kiss." Bodil wrapped his arms around me and dove in for a kiss. 'Now I know why he never drinks, he still has the potion particles swirling around him.'

Dragon couldn't resist giving in to the kiss. Bodil wanted to so badly take his blazer and shirt off and enjoy this moment ever more, but he was still sober enough to remember that he had to wait until he knew she was ready. "Bodil, let me at least get some air." Dragon complained as she tried to gasp for air, but Bodil went in for another kiss, and he slipped in tongue in. It clashed with Dragon's and it made her moan with delight and in caused her to wrap her arms around his neck and being made him come closer, and she loosened his tie enough to be able to throw it on the ground. "*exhale* Why did you take my tie off Dragon?" Bodil asked Dragon as he seperated his lips away for a moment, with a small line of saliva connecting their mouths. "It was in the way, I could feel your heart beat with the tie blocking it." Dragon moved her right hand under his blazer and felt his heart beating a mile a minute, then she moved her hand from his arm to his shoulder. "You know you can take your blazer off, just keep your shirt on." As if Bodil never thought of that. He pushed off of Dragon, back to his side and slipped his arms out of the sleeves and threw the blazer under the bed, but then when he laid back down, Dragon pressed her lips against his. "I like you a little better without it. Hey, I'm still wearing my jacket." Dragon sat up and grabbed the zipper of the jacket and pulled it downwards, but it got stuck half way. "No, great. I hate it when this happens, I need a new jacket or something. Hey can you help me unzip it?" Dragon asked as she tried again to unzip the jacket, only for it to get stuck half way. "Sure, it can't be that hard."

Bodil sat up and reached over to her jacket and tried to unzip it, but it still got stuck half way. "Huh, maybe you should just pull it off instead of unzipping it." Bodil suggested, he pulled the he bottom of the jacket and pulled it over her head, but it dragged her shirt along with it upwards far enough for the shirt to reveal her chest, but as soon as the jacket was off of her, the shirt went back down and left Bodil blushing a little. "Well that done with, thank you Bodil." Dragon went in for a hug, and after he returned the favor, Dragon pressed her lips against Bodil's in surprised and caused him to fall backwards on the bed. 'She's sneaky, maybe not quite enough.' Bodil thought, as an idea came to his head. He put his hand up her shirt and he could feel her getting goosebumps, and when his hand was half way up her shirt, it tugged the shirt upwards and Dragon didn't notice, but Bodil saw her breasts by accident. This made him take his hand back and put her shirt back down and the image of her was stuck in his head. "Bodil, why is there a bulge in your pants?" Dragon asked as she pulled away from kissing him.

About half way through the kiss Bodil put his hand up my shirt and gave me good goosebumps all over me and then, when Bodil took his hand back and fixed my shirt, I felt something in his pants go hard, and when I asked what it was, Bodil's face turned red. "Oh umm... ah . .. . .ehh...it's nothing, it's probably just my phone." I could easily see through his excuse. "No, it's not your phone. Your phone would be in your pocket, not the center of your pants. Bodil tell me or else I'll get my device out and teleport you to the desert." I had warned him, and all he did was not respond. "Bodil, I'm warning you." I threatened. "Fine, but as soon as say it, can we go to bed, it's awkward for me." I grabbed the sunglasses and looked at him. "Okay, now I have my serious face on. Say away." Bodil sat up and looked me dead in the eyes. "When I had my hand up your shirt, it made your shirt go up and I may have seen your um . . . . breasts, and I guess it turned me on. This is a boner, and I rarely get it. Okay now good night." Bodil grabbed the blankets and covered himself up. "What does that mean?" I asked. 'What the heck is a boner?' I could hear Bodil groaning under the sheets. "It's something guys can do only, and we don't always like it. We better get to sleep, you still have to visit your dad tomorrow and I have to help to others with your favor. Good night my Dragon." Bodil said as he peeked out of the blankets. "Good night my troll, and you are going to answer my question in the morning, even if you are my boyfriend, don't you dare think that I won't hurt you, I can give you a good smack you know." Then as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

/

**Me: Sorry that I took sooo long to update the story, I've just been a bit busy with family laterly and appearently some people think that Dragon is a Mary Sue, that person read the wrong OC, so think before you act.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	5. Hatred

**Me:So I am trying to post new chapters as quick as I can, but bare with me I am new to this, so here we go my fellow dragons! For I am the Dragon Empress, queen of all dragons!**

* * *

My head was pounding in the morning, I didn't even want to open up my eyes, but there was another reason as well. Bodil was holding me tight while he was asleep, so I decided not to wake him up. "My Bodil, wonder what I would do without you." I whispered to myself as I curled up next to him. "I should be asking that question Dragon." 'How is it that whenever I say something in the morning I always wake Bodil up.' "Go back to bed, I'm still tired and I don't want you to move out of place." I looked up at Bodil and poked his head. "Is your cut feeling better, does it still sting?" Bodil asked me, and without warning, he outlined the cut with his index finger and it didn't sting anymore. "The pains gone, but it's noticable. Can you come with me to meet my mom, I know my dad wouldn't kill you there and I think my mom might like you." I asked. "Sure, why do you have to visit your dad anyways?" Bodil asked. "Oh, well when my father saw that I was growing too old to live in the house with them, he let me go build my own house, but he gave me one rule. I have to visit him twice a week. I don't know why though, but do you want to come, maybe my dad won't be there and you can just meet my mom without trying not to be killed, what do you say?" I explained. "Yeah, I might as well meet your mom now. I bet she is a beautiful as you, you had to get your beauty from somewhere." Bodil laughter always makes me smile. "So I guess we better get up now, the others might still be asleep though." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and tried to get past the throbbing pain in my head. "Wait." Bodil grabbed my left hand and tugged me back to the bed and made me fall on him. "Bodil, what do you want now?" I asked him. "Just this." Bodil picked his head up and kissed me for the thousandth time, and I still loved it.

* * *

After Bodil let me escape the kiss, I went up stairs to see only Jerome and Mitch were there, the others had left. "Morning', we took the liberty to make breakfast for ourselves' so you don't have to. There is enough left over for you and Bodil." Mitch told me, but I could barely hear him over the television. He was watching a hunger games match with Jerome. "Thanks, Bodil will be up here in a minute, he has to do something downstairs." My head felt a but better from the kiss he gave me. I went into the kitchen and saw that there was only enough food for two more people. "Well at least they left us some food." I grabbed the porkchop on the counter and quickly ate it up. "Hey Dragon!" Jerome greeted me as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jerome." I said as I rubbed my head to stop the throbbing. "I heard you and Bodil talking last night." 'F***! Control your volume at night Dragon!' I mentally gave myself a face palm and just tried to walk out of the kitchen, but I bumped into Bodil. "Ow! Sorry Bodil." I apologized to Bodil as he rubbed the spot where my head bumped into him. "It's okay, oh hey Jerome!" Bodil greeted Jerome with a high-five. "Hey Bodil, so what were you two talking about last night?" 'Oh brother.' "Oh . . . . um nothing, we were just talking about have much fun we had at the club, and how much the headaches hurt." Bodil's cover up was good, but Jerome had proof that it was a lie. "I heard moaning and stuff coming from your room, and kissing noises too. Bodil did you hit that last night? My man!" Jerome held his hand up for a high-five and waited for Bodil to respond, but he just stood there, trying not to turn red. "Jerome! What did I tell you, not until I know she is ready. Why do you keep saying that anyways Jerome?" Bodil was getting frustrated, but I had no clue why though. " Why does he mean Bodil?" I asked. "My god, don't tell me that she doesn't know anything about it, can I explain it to her Bodil?" Jerome said as he laughed. "No, if she wants to know then I'll explain it to her myself." They just went back and forth with this, like a never ending war of words. It was going to make my headache worst. "Shut up! Okay, I want to know what Jerome is trying to say, but from Bodil. Now can you tell me please." I crossed my arms and took my shades out and glared at both of them. "Okay, um . . . . it's kind of hard to explain in words and I-" Bodil was cut off by Mitch. "Jerome is wondering if you two had sexyet and it means when a guy and a girl little each other a LOT that they decide to take it to the next level that is close to marriage, you're welcome." I wasn't even sure what the word meant. "Mitch! Dude, that was not cool!" Bodil tried to punch Mitch in the face and Jerome tried to back Mitch up, and before any hits could land, I spoke up.

"What does that mean exactly?" Dragon asked the the group of guys. "Look Dragon, it's like a make-out session, but it's more complicated than that though. Look, if we were ever going to do that, that would probably be after a very romantic day I guess. Ugh! Jerome why did you have to do that!" Bodil went back to trying to kill Jerome and Mitch, but Dragon was still thinking about it when her device went off.

_Dragon: Hello?_

_Rosa: Hi Katniss, can you bring you boyfriend over so I can meet him,, your father has something to tell him too. Let's just hope he doesn't kill him._

_Dragon: Mom I did invite him to come with me, but why didn't dad call me?_

_Rosa: Oh, well he isn't all that happy. You know him, he can always feel when something has happened to our family. He said something about teaching him a lesson on boundaries, oh well see you soon!_

_Dragon: Later mom, love ya._

I ended the call and saw that the fight fest had turned into a straggle game with the guys. "Come on Bodil, my mom's waiting for us." I grabbed Bodil's collar and pulled him out of the struggle and out the door.

* * *

Bodil had arm around me during the entire walk to the house, and it made me feel warm inside, but Bodil knew better to let go of me when we arrived at the obsidian house. "Wow, I guess your dad wanted to protect you alot. He is a good dad." Bodil commented as he knocked on the door. "Coming!" Bodil stepped back and stood next to me, and when the door opened, my mom came running out of the door and hugged me, well more like she squeezed all of the air out of me.

"I can't believe my little girl has a boyfriend! And he is such a cutie as well!" I could literally see sparkles in my mother's purple eyes as she hugged Bodil next. "It's nice to meet you, come on in. Oh and don't worry about my husband, he isn't here right now so you've got time to be at ease." My mother dragged Bodil inside and I followed after him and closed the wooden door.

Rosa led him over to the living room and she finally stopped dragging Bodil. "So this is the living room, might as well make yourself at home. I'll be back in a minute." Rosa went back to the kitchen and Bodil had an uneasy feeling inside of him. "Hey Bodil, do you want to see my old room?" Dragon asked him. "Sure, you know I actually expected your father's house to be made of nether blocks and stuff." Bodil looked towards a picture on the wall of the hallway and it was of Dragon, her mother Rosa, and Herobrine outside taking a family photo, Dragon looked like she was seven at the time, and she didn't have a purple contact in her white eye, and she had a missing front tooth. In her hands was a diamond sword that was way to heavy for her at the time. "Year Seven of being a full family, good memories you know, I bet my room is still the same as then." I went to go open my old bedroom door, so see the glowing white eyes of my father glaring at me. "Oh, hello father, I've brought a guest to visit us, my boyfriend." I grabbed Bodil's hand and pulled him in to be in the same room as him. "So you finally brought over one of them, you're lucky that your mother is here."

Bodil never really got a chance to hear Herobrine's voice, but it was closely similar to a demonic voice, and it fit him perfectly. "We must have gotten on the wrong foot, I'm Martin Petrov." Bodil held out his hand for a hand shake, but all Herobrine did was give him a disapproving shake of his head. "I seen better murdered victims than him." Bodil took his hand back and looked downwards. "Father, you can't say that to him if you haven't gotten to know him, he is funny, he is kind and protective of me, and no matter what, he still agreed to come here even though you might kill him. Dad can you lighten up for once." Dragon complained as she crossed her arms. "Where did you get that scar from?" Herobrine asked as he pointed at the cut on Dragon's face. 'Dammit! I knew I should've covered it up!' Dragon thought as she unfolded her arms. "Oh this, I was trying to fight off a creeper and the sword slipped out of my hands and luckily for me, it didn't have enough force to do enough damage, only half of a half heart." Dragon lied through her teeth. "Where was he at during that time?" Herobrine asked Dragon as he glared daggers at Bodil. "He was the one who cleaned up the cut, he is always by my side." Dragon said as she tried to get her father's attention, but he was still glaring at him.

"So Martin, where are you from exactly, I noticed that you have an accent." My father asked him. "I am from Bulgaria, it's a nice place you know." Bodil said as he plastered a nervous smile on his face. "Well I know that my daughter isn't going onto any servers you go to." 'Why is my father acting this way, doesn't he know that he is a good guy and not like Admin Luke.' "Father can you please leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you, so please stop acting like this, this isn't like you." I finally got my father's stare away from Bodil, but now he was glaring at me. "I am just making sure he isn't a waste of your time, just like the rest of the minecraftians in the city. I'll with your mother if you need me." My father walked out of my room and pushed Bodil aside roughly. "I don't think your dad likes me Dragon, is that normal for him or?" Bodil asked. "He is only like that around others not of the family, he is a great father, but he can be over protective of me, I am his only daughter, the life line of the family. Here, now that my dad is gone, I can show you my room." I walked farther in and nearly tripped on an old piece of armor. Bodil managed to walk to the actual main part of the room and he saw another picture on the wall.

The picture was of when I was 16, and my mother was there next to my father, and behind him was Notch. "Oh I forgot that Notch is your dad's brother, I always thought that your dad hated Notch." "Well my dad is jealous of my uncle, but they are still family to me, except Uncle Notch rarely comes and visit, he is always too busy with the employees of Mojang, if you knew my father like I do." 'But why is he acting like this, I am happy with Bodil, but looks like my father isn't happy with me.' I let a sigh out of the thoughts of displeasing my father. "What's wrong Dragon?" Bodil asked me. "Oh nothing important, it's just that I wonder why my dad hates you, even if he knows I am happy."

"Hey he is going to have to get used to me, I am always going to be by your side." Bodil wrapped his arms around Dragon and hugged her tightly. "I know Bodil, but I wish my dad like you better than earlier. But we all can't get what we want." Dragon admitted. "But you have my sunglasses from the hunger games, you got what you wanted, and I have you, that's all I would ever need and ever want." "What about trolling and parkouring and making your friends rage? Or are those just hobbies of yours?" Dragon asked. She turned turned around to face him and tapped his forehead. "Yeah, but you are my favorite thing in minecraft, even if you are halfly part of the game." Bodil moved the hair out of her face and brought her closer. "Bodil even if I am slightly apart of the game just because my dad is, that doesn't make us any different." Dragon wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. They were holding each other close, until someone ruined their moment. "Get away from my daughter!"

In a flash, my father came running at Bodil and pushed him to the wall, and was choking him. "Father! Stop it you're hurting him!" I yelled as I tried to pull his arms away from Bodil's neck. I could hear him gasping for air and him trying to get free. "Honey what's going on- Herobrine stop it right now!" My mother had walked in and now she was trying to help me get my father to let him go. "Dad! Stop it! STOP CHOKING HIM DAMMIT!" I tugged on his arm with all of my might, but it didn't work. "Dad I hate you!" I could feel my angry boiling my blood as I smack my dad in the head, enough was enough. "Katniss! Why did you do that for?!" My father finally let go off Bodil and let him fall to the ground, gasping for air and coughing badly. "Martin! Are you okay?!" I tried to go to his aid, but my father grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Bodil. "What was he doing to you?" My father asked as he tugged me away from Bodil. "Herobrine, don't you remembered what you promised Katniss?!" My mother asked as she tried to smack my father in the face. "He was touching her, I couldn't let that go on!" My father shouted back at my mother. "He was hugging me, and I was hugging him too! Don't you understand that I am happy with him, not kill happy, not 'I just won the hunger games' happy, I am life happy with him, now let go of my dad!" I tore his hand off of my shoulder and I ran to Bodil. "Please, tell me you are okay?!" I saw that he was still gasping for air and coughing. "I'll *cough* be fine Dragon*cough*" Bodil placed his hand on my face, and I helped him up and as I helped him up, I lost my balance and fell into his arms, I could literally hear my father's anger boil up inside of him. "This is for you, you faggot!" I got up and saw my father grab a sword and he threw it at Bodil, so I pushed him out of the way, and then I felt a stabbing pain in my right shoulder, and it pinned her to the wall.

The sword missed Bodil, but it went into Dragon's shoulder as she pushed Bodil out of the way. "Ah! Ow . . . ." Dragon said as she tried to get off of the wall, but she then saw that the sword had pinned her down, and blood was coming out of the cut. "No, what did you do to her?!" Bodil somehow recovered instantly and came running to her side, he was panicking as he saw the blood slowly flowing down her arm. "Katniss! Bodil stand back. Honey, let me see if I can get the sword out." Rosa walked up to Dragon and pulled the sword out, and it was covered in blood. "Herobrine go and get a healing potion and-" Rosa was cut off by Dragon. "No mom, I want to keep this scar. It will remind me of how much my father doesn't accept me, get some bandages or something." Dragon grabbed her shoulder with her left hand and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Katniss, I'm sorry for hurting you, it was meant for that idiot over there, can you forgive me?" Herobrine asked Dragon with a worried look. "No! I told you that I am happy with him, but yet you still acted like he was Admin Luke, what if one day I decided I wanted to be with him forever, then what would you do then!? I will never forget the day you let your protection over me come first instead of what I wanted. I am never visiting again after this. Mom, can you please patch this up, I want to go home." Dragon looked down to hide the tears flowing out of her eyes, and after Rosa patched up the cut, Dragon said bye to her mother, but when she passed her father, she just pushed him away and grabbed Bodil's hand. "Come on Bodil, I want to go home." "Katniss, I'm sorry-" "If you're sorry, then why did you want to kill him, I no longer want to be a Brine anymore. Goodbye father." Dragon was still crying, and they went back to the house.

* * *

When Dragon and Bodil both entered the house, it was passed sunset, and so everyone else was back, but when they saw the bandages on Dragon's shoulder and her crying, they immediately ran up to the both of them. "Wow, what happened?" Sky asked. "None of your business, any info on Admin Luke?' Dragon asked. "Okay, we know that he is reconstructing the prison into a max prison with no respawn in the execution room, he is working on that room all by himself, so he is alone, perfect place to kill him, that's all we got, but the room only has the no respawn, and it only has a floor and one wall done." Jason explained to Dragon. "That's it, wow. That was easier than I thought, you guys can still collect stuff here and there, but you guys can go you know, I need some rest. My shoulder is killing me." Dragon walked over to the couch and made Ian and Ty move aside for her to sit down. "Here, my and Jerome pitched in and bought you a potion of healing to patch your cut up, looks like you need it more than ever now." Mitch tossed Dragon a bottle of the potion and before it could hit the floor, Dragon caught it with her good arm. "Thanks, the pain is killing me." Dragon opened it up and started to chug the potion down until the pain went away. "Here, let me take the bandages off." Bodil came from behind the couch and touched the white bandages, when Dragon stopped him. "I want to do it, I've been through a lot today, I just want to get some rest." She removed Bodil's hand from her shoulder and unwrapped the blood stained bandages and held her shoulder. "You guys can do whatever you wish tonight, go get drunk, go hunting, go grief the city for all I care, I'll be in my room in you need me. And Bodil, here, I want you to watch over these." Dragon took her sunglasses off and put them in Bodil's hand, but she used her hair to hide her face as she got up and walked to her room.

"Bodil what happened to her, why was her shoulder bleeding?" Jerome asked Bodil. "When we went to go visit her family's house, her dad got mad at me and tried to kill me with a sword, she saved me by taking the sword to her shoulder, and now she probably hates her dad now. I think I should go cheer her up somehow. Can you guys leave the house for a while, I think some more privacy will help her tell me what is wrong easier, tomorrow we can go out for drinks." Bodil said. "Okay, well guys come on. If what Bodil is saying is true, then let's go out and get drunk, leave the love birds alone for a while, hopefully he can finally man up enough to-" Bodil put the glasses on and glared at Sky, he got the hint and moved on out with the others. "Dragon . . . . .*sigh* I hope she isn't crying anymore.

* * *

**Me: So here is another chapter, and I am going to try to post as quick as possible because I have an idea for another story so I really want to start on it, but I have to finish this one first.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	6. Forever?

**Me:Okay guys, I can't help it but it's about time for the BodilxOC to take it to the next level, so this is an early warning, a spicy moment will come upon you so . . .. .yeah, PEACE!**

* * *

"Why Father, why can't you accept this new part of my life. Why?" I was crying my heart out as I sat there on my bed. I rarely cry, but when I do it takes me a while to stop, even longer for this case. I didn't want the others to see me cry, because I want my fahter's reputation to get smudge on it, but why bother anymore, I never want anything to do with him ever again. "Dragon?" I heard Bodil from behind the closed door, so I hurried up and covered up my face to prevent him from seeing the tears. "Dragon, can I come in?" Bodil asked. "Yeah. Sure." I tried to not let any note of my crying into the words, but I failed horribly. "Dragon, stop crying okay." Bodil opened the door and went to my side. "Sorry to worry you Bodil. I can't help it, the way my father asked for my forgivness, after he tried to kill you, I hate him now, and I remember all of the good memories I had with him, now it feels like today erased the happiness from them. I just need a good crying session." I admitted. I felt empty, like my soul had no light, but out of all of this, my eye was still glowing bright with hatred for my father. "No one can escape that feeling. But there are ways to make it go away. What do you want to do that you always love to do?" Bodil asked me, he picked my chin up and gently removed my hands from my tear stained face. "I like to use my hacks for pranks, but that won't help. I just want to stay down here, I don't really feel like doing anything." I wasn't in the mood to do anything fun, plus it was already really late. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked as I tried to wipe the tears away. "Oh, it's about 12:18, why? Are you tired?" "No, it's just today is my birthday, that's why I decided to visit my dad today, so I can spend my birthday just hanging out with you and your friends. But I am in no party mood for right now." My birthday ruined by my father, what are the odds. "Well that doesn't mean you should just sit here and cry over today." Bodil sat down next to me and started to stroked my back and trying to make me smile, because it tickled. "Bodil, stop it or else you're going to make me cry from laughing." I was smiling after Bodil finally stopped it. "Hey you're smiling now, now are you in a better mood?" Bodil asked.

"Yeah, I am. No thanks to you making me laugh to death!" I tackled Bodil from the side and knocked us both down to the floor. "Ow! Dragon, why you do dis?!" Bodil was laughing and my mood improved. "You said I should do what I loved to do, I love to mess with you!" I poked Bodil's side and made him laugh even more. "Stop it, you are killing me! Hahaha!" Bodil got on his back and picked me off of the ground and he get free of the tackle. "Time for revenge." Bodil said as he put me on the ground and started to tickle me. "Hahahahaha! Bodil please stop it! Haha!" Tears were forming at the brim of my eyes as I laughed myself to death. "Say uncle then!" Bodil said. "Never!" I shouted as I poked his stomach. "Hey!" I slipped out from under him and I tried to stand up and run away, but he caught my foot and stopped me from moving any farther. "Isn't that easy!" He got tried to grab my other foot, but I moved the first foot he had and I ran to the door, when he wrapped his arms around me and stopped me. "Hey, you aren't supposed to catch me that quickly. Now let me go." I turned around and tried to push him away, but he just held on tighter and walked where I stepped. "Face it, I am stuck to you like glue." Bodil joked as he tried to stepped where I went again, but I went backwards and our feet tripped and then we both lost our balance and well onto the beds.

I opened my eyes to see if Bodil had gone flying to the ground, but all I saw was Bodil accidently kissing me. Bodil pulled himself up and broke the kiss. "This hasn't happened since the hunger games. That seems like forever ago doesn't it?" Bodil said as I smiled at the memory of the hunger games. "Yeah, it does seem like forever go, that was the day we actually kind of became a couple and back then I didn't know what love was, but now it has grown on me, like you have." I giggled as I saw a smile form on Bodil's lips. "So are you not in a bad mood anymore?" Bodil asked me. "No, heck I am in a great mood. Thanks for cheering me up Bodil." I pat his head to thank him, but it caused his sunglasses to fall onto my chest. I looked up at Bodil to see his brown eyes, rarely anyone sees his eyes, I gotten to see them more than once, and I was greatful for it. I picked my head up and left my hand on the back of his head and gave him a kiss. After I let him go, it felt like the room got super quiet.

Bodil looked into Dragon's eyes and then her face, and he saw the position she was at, he was on top of her with their leg closed together. "Um . . . . . . so what do you want to do now?" Bodil asked. "Oh . . . . um, well I don't know." Dragon had finally taken notice to the situation, and her heart was beating fast. Bodil stayed silent until Dragon tried to get out from under him, she had moved her arms out and tried to prop herself up to move out of the way. But to her dismay, she ended up getting closer to Bodil's face and they both could feel their breathes on their faces, causing the situation to become a bit awkward. "Um . . . . . . . well if you can move I can get up." Dragon tried to push Bodil off of her, but when she put her hand on his shoulder, it slipped and pushed Bodil's blazer off of his arm half way. "Oh I got it." Bodil took his arms out from under Dragon and placed one beside her and used his left hand to put his blazer back on. "You know, we can kiss you know, I had a feeling back at my father's house that you wanted to kiss me. Am I right?" Dragon asked. "Yeah, but I was afraid of your dad seeing us, so I just kept it at a hug, but my fear was correct." Bodil was nervous that it even showed in laugh. "Well we might as well make that kiss up, since my dad ruined the visit. What do you think Martin?" Dragon blinked her eyes up at Bodil to convince him more. "Does this answer you question?" Bodil planted his lips on Dragon and it carried much emotion with it. "Bodil, can you move your freaking tie out of the way, it's tickling me." Dragon put the tie on the other side and let her arms around his neck. "Now back to that kiss." Dragon pulled Bodil back in for the kiss. 'Woah, she's got some fire.' Bodil thought as he made the kiss deeper. Dragon moved one of her hands into Bodil's dark brown hair and made Bodil stop the kiss. "Why do you have your hand in my hair? Are you trying to tell me you want a french kiss or what?" Bodil asked. "I just want to be with you, it's the love that made me do that." Dragon told Bodil.

"If you want to be with me forever, then just say the word and I'll stay by your side until the world ends." Bodil said before he went back in for a quick kiss. "Be with me forever, I don't care what my father says, if he comes and gets you, I'll stop him no matter what." Dragon connected their foreheads together and looked into Bodil's eyes. "I'll do anything for you, I'll do anything with you, I'm ready to be with you, even if I may not look like it. I am always prepared for the future." Dragon closed her eyes and hugged Bodil tightly. 'She is prepared for the future, she wants to be with me forever, she is ready to take it to the next step. "Dragon, I love you." Bodil moved his arm from the side of Dragon, to her waist at the bottom of her shirt. "I love you too Bodil, I will always." Dragon stopped hugging Bodil and laid flat on her back and wrapped her arms around Bodil again. "Dragon, now I know you are ready. I love you." Bodil put his hand up her shirt and dove in for a kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and entangled it with hers. "Hmmm..." Dragon moaned as Bodil slipped his hand further up her shirt and found her bra strap and unhooks it. Dragon noticed it and broke the kiss. "Bodil what are you doing?" Dragon asked. "The thing Mitch said earlier, I think it's time for you to see what he really meant, we will be together till the end, so I want us to do something to bond us together under that label. Do you want to take it to the next level, or do you still want to wait?" Bodil asked. "People say you grow by the year, I say you grow from experiences, and this will be worth it, because it will be with you." Dragon slid up more and was leveled with Bodil. "Just let things flow, and everything will feel great." Bodil said as he took his blazer off.

**(Warning!: This is the moment I talked about earlier! So if you are not a teen, DO NOT READ!)**

Bodil went back in for another french kiss and pulled Dragon's shirt half way up her waist, when she took his tie off and threw it to the ground. 'She learns fast.' Bodil thought as he moved the shirt up to her neck, revealing her chest bare with only the bra covering up her breasts. Bodil broke the kiss long enough to remove her shirt from her body and saw that she was blushing a little. "Your turn to remove something of mine, don't get nervous, it's always the first time to try this." Dragon nodded her head and she placed her hands on his long white sleeved shirt that was under his black blazer. She then started to under button each button one by one till the end of the shirt, and it just hung off of Bodil's back as if it were just a piece of cloth. Bodil slid his arms out of the sleeves and tossed it to the floor. "Are you feeling more comfortable about this Dragon?" Bodil asked. "Yeah, but I never seen you without your shirt, it's weird, but in a good way." Dragon was still blushing though, but when Bodil gave her another kiss, then Bodil moved his hands from her upper body, to the belt of her pants. "The next step, might be a bit of an awkward point, but soon it will start to get better. Trust me." Bodil unclipped the buckle of the cargo belt and slowly pulled the pants off of her legs, leaving Dragon only with her undergarrments on. "Bodil, I want to take yours off, we'll be even then." Dragon didn't wait for Bodil to respond to it, she unbuckled the belt and slid the pants down until all he was wearing was his boxers. Bodil gave Dragon another kiss to distract Dragon from him taking the unhooked bra off of her and he tried his best not to peek at her, but he still had to take it slow, it is her first time. Bodil kissed her again deeply and started to pull off what was left of her clothing, when she stopped his hands. "I want to do it, but under the blankets." Dragon demanded as she slid under the covers of the bed. "Can I join you under the blankets too?" Bodil asked as he saw her drop the last of the clothing on the floor. "I guess. But I feel cold." Dragon admitted. "Why, you're under the blankets." Bodil said, he go under the covers and was facing Dragon. "I'm not wearing any clothes Bodil, I'm going to get cold. So what do we do next?" Dragon asked as she moved a bit closer to Bodil. "This is the part where you will start to love." Bodil kissed Dragon's neck, and it sent goosebumps down her body and Bodil put his hand on her side and pulled her closer. Dragon moved Bodil's head from her neck to her lips and before he could say anything, Dragon kissed him and used one of her hands to secretly reach down in Bodil's boxers and pulled them down. "Oh, I forgot about those."

Bodil gave Dragon another kiss, and he went from the side of Dragon, to above her. Bodil looked down at her and smiled. "Your beauty shines through, even with all of your curves and edges. Even your white eye is as bright as a star, and your other one is as beautiful as a gem. You are better than a diamond. Katniss, I love you." Bodil slipped his boxers off and leaned in towards Dragon. "You called me Katniss, and I'm not mad at you." Dragon said as she tried not to smile like an idiot. "Bodil, take the lead, and I'll follow." "Isn't that the plan, my Dragon." Bodil grabbed her chin and pulled her head up, but it was to distract her from him pushing in. "Ahhh, what did you do?!" Dragon had moaned out. "Did it feel good?" Bodil asked. "Actually, it felt amazing. What did you do?" Dragon asked. "I'm just taking the lead, remember, you follow." Bodil caressed her face as she let out another moan. "Bodil, do it again." Dragon said after Bodil pulled out. Bodil thrusted back in and made Dragon moaned out loud and she held onto the bed. "More, please." Dragon whispered to Bodil. Bodil nodded his head. He thrusted again and gave Dragon a sloppy kiss as another moan came out of her. "Ahh, Bodil! More, faster!" Dragon moaned out as she panted. "If you say so." Bodil said as thrusted more into her and with all of the moaning and panting, Dragon was full of the extasy from Bodil. "Martin! Martin!" She was trying not to lead her other feelings get control of her, same thing for Bodil as well. 'I can't hold it back, but I might end up hurting her in the process.' Bodil thought as he thrusted into Dragon again. "Dragon! I'm gonna-" Bodil couldn't hold it back anymore, he let his semen go inside Dragon. "Oh my god! That felt amazing Bodil. Ah!" Dragon moaned as she arched her back towards Bodil. "Oh hey, looks like the cut isn't healed all the way." Bodil put his hand on the shoulder that the sword had gone into. "I drank the healing potion so the pain would stop, I never meant to heal up the cut. I wanted the scar remember." Dragon told Bodil as he revealed the cut. Bodil pinned Dragon to the bed by her other shoulder and he moved down from her face to the cut shoulder and lick it, leaving saliva on the cut. "Now I'm starting to love the licks, but don't out so much saliva in one lick dude." "If you like them, then how about a little more of them then." Bodil went to her neck and licked it and gave another kiss on her neck, but went he was done, it left a hickey on her neck. "Hey, you can't do that without my permission. If you can do that, then pay back is a bitch." Dragon pushed Bodil off of her and pinned him to the bed. To Bodil's surprise, Dragon went down to his chest and licked it from the center back up to his neck. "I see how it is, but I rather be in control." Bodil grabbed Dragon and got back on top. "Want round two, the night is still young you know." Bodil asked before he kissed her neck again.

"Maybe, or maybe I can tease you a bit." An evil smile formed on Dragon's face. Bodil just stared at her waiting to see what she meant, but she had grabbed his member, and caused him to fall over from the sensation. "Dragon, what are you doing?!" Bodil asked as she smiled evilly at him. "Teasing you, this was just so I can get you off guard." Dragon let go of him and was face to face with him. She licked his cheek and saw goosebumps flow down his arms and limbs. "Dragon what are you planning?" Bodil asked as she licked his other cheek sending more goosbumps down his spine. "To make you beg for control, you can resist me that easily. I love you Bodil, but I have to have my own fun, and this is something new I am trying." Bodil had already turned red from looking at her naked body while she was talking. "Dragon please don't make me beg, please?" Bodil watched as Dragon wrapped her arms around him and pressed her chest up against him and she looked up at Bodil to see him turning a deeper red. "Dragon please stop this, you don't know what you are doing to me." Bodil begged. Dragon knew what he was talking about, she could feel his member go hard. "Not until you crack, I am a little evil like my dad. Can you ever forgive me?" Dragon asked as she battered her eyes innocently. "If you can stop the teasing and let me go, I will forgive you and give you the best night of your life, deal?" Bodil was breathing fast trying not to go berserk. "Deal." Dragon kissed Bodil on the lips and moved her arms from his back to his neck and let Bodil free. He turn them both over and thrusted back into Dragon. They both moaned and went back to kissing and Dragon said something that made him go crazy with her. "Bodil, don't hold back. I don't care if it's gonna hurt, this feels great!" Dragon got her wish, because Bodil's pace picked up and he cummed several times and made Dragon shout out in the moment, then Bodil's pace started to slowly down as he grew tired. Bodil flopped over to the side and took a deep breathe and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Now we can be together forever." Dragon said as she wrapped her arms around Bodil's side. "And I will never leave your side Dragon, you are my Dragon. I will watch out for you, if anyone tried to hurt you, I'll protect you. I love you." Bodil wrapped his arms around Dragon and pulled her closer to him. "I'll never let you go, not even for a second. You are mine." Bodil said as he pulled the covers over them. "Bodil, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Dragon asked. "Well, I know I am going to be with you." Bodil laughed a little and they fell asleep.

* * *

_**Reporter: I have great news for all those of the server! Admin Luke has fully updated the prison for the criminals of the server, but unfortunately the execution room has not yet been finished. We are here with the Admin to get the update on it. Luke, time to speak.**_

_**Admin Luke: Hello my fellow followers and I would like to say that the prison is done, so in case we capture the hacker, we have a place to put her for the time being. But, when we do capture her, she will be sentence to death, and to make sure she never shows her face again, I have set the execution room to no respawn, when the person who has died tries to spawn, they will never again be seen walking around the server unless their body is removed from the zone or the no respawn command is removed for the area. I have a little warning for all those who are working with the hacker, they will be imprisoned until farther notice, enjoy your night people of the survival city server.**_

* * *

**Me: Okay, if you guys do not like this chapter, I AM A BEGINNING AUTHOR! I am not a pro and I have finally made the MartinxDragon to the next level! So . . . . . . . . . **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	7. Arrow to The Heart

Bodil was half awake when his phone went off. "Argh, where did I put it?" Bodil still had his eyes closed when he felt his cell phone under the pillow.

_Bodil: Hello?_

_Ian: Dude, is this Bodil?_

_Bodil: No shit dude, why are you calling me Ian?_

_Ian: Dude you are not going to believe this, but last night at the club Jerome got arrested for trying to start a bar fight with a bacca hater. The admin himself came to the club last night and um. ... don't freak out but we kind of made him mad._

_Bodil: So what does that have to do with me?_

_Ian:Well, the reason why we made him mad was because we threw a bottle at him and we all got the heck out of there after he said he would kill us in prison. That meant he wanted us to be arrested, so we got Jerome out and now we are headin home to tell you the rest._

_Bodil: Dude just don't bother me, it's like five in the morning. I still need some sleep._

_Ian: Bodil it isn't five in the morning, it's like maybe six, but just a heads up, watch out for Dragon, she might be being followed by some dude we met at the bar, he didn't show his face, but his eyes were a really pale, so um yeah bye_

_Phone: Call had ended_

"I just need some sleep, what happened to me last night anyways." Bodil still had his eyes closed and fell asleep again, until his phone rang again.

_Bodil: Hello?_

_Mitch: Bodil you finally did it._

_Bodil: What did I do?_

_Jerome: Here give me the phone. Look at the door Bodil._

Bodil opened his eyes and picked his head up to see that the door was unjarred just enough to see Mitch's and Jerome's head peeking in. "What the heck are you guys doing in here?!" Bodil whispered. "Dude look at the floor, then look to the side of you." Jerome whispered back as he pointed in the directions. Bodil looked down and saw his tie and his boxers on the floor, followed by his blazer and his shoes. He sat up and saw that he wasn't wearing his shirt either, he looked to the side of him to see Dragon in the blankets, but when she turned to face Bodil in her sleep, the blankets didn't cover up her chest, she wasn't wearing her clothes either. "What the- wait, now I remember!" Bodil placed his hands on his forehead and the night came back to him all at once. "Bodil we'll meet you upstairs once you are ready for the day." Mitch whispered as Bodil stared at Dragon. "Well, it was worth it. I better get up, I'll go make her some breakfast and then talk with Mitch and them." Bodil slowly got off of the bed and grabbed his clothes and put them on. He made a note saying that he was upstairs for Dragon when she wakes up.

* * *

Bodil slowly climbed up the stairs and saw the others smiling at him from the living room. "So Bodil, you finally made a move. Proud of you." Sky greeted Bodil as everyone else nodded in agreement. "So did she love it or what?"Jerome asked. "Never kiss and tell, besides, I don't want to talk about it." Bodil told Jerome. "Oh and you don't have to worry about breakfast, Husky made it, there is enough for you guys. But enough with that, we got really bad news Bodil." Jason said. "Admin Luke is nearly done with the execution room, but once he finishes it, he is going to become the warden and this is the only day Dragon can kill him, so just a heads up." Ian explained. "Well she can kill him easily, she is powerful girl." Bodil smiled at his comment, but Ty saw what Bodil meant. "Well she was the queen of pvp, but if you aren't careful, that queen might have an heir from you." What Ty meant to say hit Bodil straight in is head. "Oh my god..." Bodil whispered to himself. "What's wrong Bodil? Is it something Ty said?" Jerome asked. "Wait, if a queen has an heir, it's either a prince or a princess, and if it is from Bodil, then...Bodil, did you use protection?" Mitch asked as all of the color drained out of Bodil. "No, I was so caught up with her and she looked pretty and we kissed and I didn't even have any thing on me! What if she is pregnant, oh my god. I'm not quite ready to be a father." Bodil tried to stay as calm as he could, but his heart was beating a mile a minute. "Bodil calm down, it was her first time right, she can get preggers that easily, it has to be like maybe the third or fourth time maybe. But how did you get her to do it with you?" Mitch asked. "I told her that I would be with her forever, and she said she would be with me forever, so what better way to make that true, is to...you know...eh." Bodil rubbed the back of his head to trying to think straight. "If you love her to the end of time, then you got to find a way to make it official with her, To let the world know about it" Sky piped up and walked in front of Bodil. Bodil thought for a moment, and then an idea sparked in his mind. "How much does an engagement ring cost, because that's the way I want her to be mine forever." "They only cost two diamonds." Jerome answered Bodil. "Hey guys, morning." A gentle voice could be heard climbing up the stairs.

"Good morning Dragon." Bodil said to me as he gave me a hug. "Thanks for cheering me up last night, you messed up my hair you know." When I woke up this morning, I saw that my usual long black hair that rarely gets tangled, was stuck to my forehead and matted down. "Oh, sorry. Um hey Sky and them found out that today is the last day Admin Luke will be working in the prison by himself. So if you still want to kill him, then there is your opportunity. But I have to go into town and get gift for your birthday." 'Well I get to kill the only person I hate on this server on my birthday, yay me.' "Cool, so I'll see you when I get back from kill Luke, I just need to grab my sword and my device. If I have any trouble, I'll call you." I wasn't really worried about today, so I just passed it on as a normal day. I went back downstairs, into the storage room and grabbed a freshly enchanted diamond sword with dragon bite on it, and I put on a black jacket with a pocket inside of it. I placed Bodil's sunglasses in the pocket right over my heart and looked at my sword. "Be careful out there Dragon." Bodil had walked into the room while I was admiring my sword. "I've survived with Herobrine, I've kill dozens of people in the hunger games and other sorts of pvp, I can handle this Bodil, I'll be back safe and sound, so I'll be back soon, don't worry." His face was still filled with concern, so I gave him a kiss to cheer him up. "The gift I will give you later will make feel like you can fly, I can promise you that." Bodil said as he gave me one last hug, so we both climbed up the stairs and when we got outside, the clouds were rolling in gray puffs. "I'll be back, so go get me that present." I gave Bodil one last kiss and I teleported him to the city, and then I teleported myself to the prison, it was done, but one part was still under construction.

"Dang, he works fast." I saw multiple guards patrolling the grounds, so I spawned in a invisibility potion and drank it quickly. "I only got three minutes. Better hurry up." I sprinted towards the giant hole in the wall of the building. I saw Admin Luke walked done the nearby hallway, and he had some earbuds in. "Never say Never!" He sang out look in a voice crack. "God, he is a terrible singer as he is a ruler." I watched as he entered the execution room. I followed him in before the iron door closed, the huge room had an open ceiling with a few bits and pieces of blocks hanging in place above, and the walls were done. but a creeper must've blown one of them up. "God I hate creepers." I whispered to myself as I checked the time, one minute and 15 seconds left. I walked over to the control area where Admin Luke was working at, when I moved some glowing redstone out of place. "Huh, I swore that I had everything in place." Admin Luke walked over to me and so I back away to the controls, but it was just two command blocks, one programmed with a command called:

/No respawn for p Not Admin_Luke

The other one had:

/Kill p Not Admin_Luke

I looked up for a minute and saw that Admin Luke was making his way back, when a creeper walked in through the whole and stupidly blew up another piece of the wall. "Dammit! Once I get this place done, Dragon is going to die." But the creeper blast had caused some blocks to fall in a pile. "You want to kill me, well just try your best." I felt the invisibility wear off and I saw the anger boil up inside of him as he saw me slowly reappearing. "It's very risky for you to come alone, are you sure your daddy isn't here with you?" He mocked me. "I am no longer a Brine, but I am still a killer." I tooked my sword out and ran out from behind the command blocks. "That's the reason why I want you dead, you hack, you cheat, you kill just like your father, there is a reason why I wear this skin. I hate your father, so I became the one thing he hates the most, Notch." "Actually that's a myth, my father doesn't hate his brother that much, he is just jealous of him sometimes. Get your facts straight." I walked towards him a little, then I discovered that, he had a bow out. "You can only handle swords, but arrows you can't dodge can you?" 'Crud! Better start learning then.'

Dragon waited for him to fire the first arrow, but it nearly hit one of her eyes when she tried to dodge it. When he shot at her again, the arrow tore a piece of her pants off, revealing her knee. "Looks like the hacker isn't so op now." Luke fired another arrow at Dragon, but she used her sword to block it, and it ritchot to the wall. Luke fired another one at her again when she wasn't looking, and it hit her knee. "Ahh! I can't do this alone." Dragon looked all over for a place to camp out for a while, and she found that she was next to the pile of fallen blocks. She duck behind it while Admin Luke was still firing arrows at her. "I need to call Bodil, maybe he can help me out." She took out her device and saw that her knee was bleeding. "Yeah I better call him or else this is where I die."

* * *

_**In the city...**_

Bodil had just walked out of a jewelry store in the city, with a small ring case in his hand. "When Dragon sees this, she will be the happiest girl in minecraft. I just hope she likes the ring." Bodil walked down the street and past several alleys when he decided to check the ring. Bodil opened the case up and it revealed a shiny gold ring with a blue diamond on top of it in the shape of a heart. "I can't wait." Bodil whispered to himself. He closed the case back up and put it in his pocket, then when he passed by an alley, he was pulled in by someone, and to prevent him from yelling out in alarm, the person covered his mouth.

"Bodil was pushed to the wall roughly and when he opened his eyes he saw a man in a dark cloak with pale eyes was about to punch him. "Where is Katniss at, tell me or else I'll force it out of you." 'That voice, sounds familiar. "Look, she is going to kill Luke, so she is probably at the prison, who are you anyways?" Bodil asked the man. "Just a father looking out for his daughter, so are you sure she is at the prison?" THe man asked. "Herobrine, are you stalking your own daughter?" Bodil asked. The man let out a deep sigh and let Bodil go and he took the hood of the cloak off to reveal his face, it was stained with tears. "Ever since yesterday when I hit her with the sword, I've been trying to find a way to apologize to her, so I went to her house to say sorry, but she wasn't there and one of your friends told me that you knew where she is. So is she at the prison?" Herobrine asked again. "Yeah, she is trying to kill Admin Luke. That guy is evil you know-" Bodil's phone started ringing in his pocket. "Sorry, I have to answer this." Bodil pulled the phone out and answered.

_Bodil: Hello?_

_Dragon: Bodil, I need your help. Admin Luke shot me in the knee with an arrow and I can't walk with my knee bleeding. Bodil please come and help me._

_Bodil: Oh my god, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just make sure he doesn't hit you again. Please hang in there._

_Dragon: Okay, just hurry Bodil. I can't last much longer._

_Bodil: I'll hurry, be careful._

"Herobrine, can you teleport me to the prison. Dragon is in danger. We have to go help her." Bodil may have looked calm, but on the inside, he was having a meltdown. "Wait, what happened to her?!" Herobrine asked as he picked Bodil up by his shirt. "Admin Luke shot her in the knee with an arrow and if we don't get there in time, he is going to kill her." "Okay, give me your phone. Her mother taught me this." Herobrine grabbed his phone and typed in a command and then they teleported to the head of the prison.

"Do you have a sword Martin?" Herobrine asked. "Yeah. Okay Admin Luke is in the no respawn room. It's over there!" Bodil pointed to the one part of the building where it hasn't been finished yet.

* * *

'Where is he, I don't think Luke has much patience anymore.' The blood was still flowing out of my knee through the black fabric of my pants, and the arrow was still inside my knee. "Come out, come out, you can't hide forever! Muahahahaha!" The arrows were starting to fly over the pile to the wall opposite of me. "Hurry up Bodil, I need your help." I whispered to myself as I tried to stand. Thank goodness the pile of blocks were talker than me, I could stand up without being hit. I took a step on the leg with the arrow in it and the pain was bad. I fell to the ground and tried to stop the pain. "If I can get the arrow out, I might be able to at least walk normally, if the pain wasn't so bad." I reached for the arrow and pulled it out. The blood was coming out faster now. "Dammit! Bad idea number 1" 'Maybe this is my end, I could either bleeding to death, or get shot to death, wonder which one has more honor?' "What am I thinking, I can kill him easily, I have my sword, but my knee...*sigh* reminds me of the first hunger games I have ever played. But no hack can save me now." I whispered to myself as I heard Admin Luke laugh again. "You think your funny huh? Yeah right! Fight like a real minecrafter, and not like a hunter!" I stood up and leaned on my sword to help me walk out into the open, and that's when I heard someone very familiar. "Katniss! Be careful!"

Herobrine had ran to Katniss and held her head. "Are you okay, what happened to your knee?!" "Dad, why are you here, where is Bodil?" Dragon asked. "I'm right here!" Bodil ran to Dragon and helped her stand up. "Are you okay?" Bodil asked. "This guy shot arrows at me and one hit my knee!" Dragon shouted as she pointed to her bleeding knee. "That's not the only place the arrows will be. Say goodbye to all of yall!" Admin Luke fired three arrows towards Herobrine, Bodil, and Dragon. "Watch out!" Dragon pushed Bodil and her father out of the way of the first two arrows, but the third one she forgotten, and it went through her jacket at her heart and caused her to fall back and hit her head on the ground. She was out cold.

"Dang it! Well she died a hero, but for nothing." Luke snickered as I he dropped his bow and grabbed his sword. "First little Katniss, now the herobrine. What a shame about you Bodil, I kind of liked you on the server, looks like I will never get that interview. Muahahahaha!" As Luke was laughing like a mad man, Herobrine got up at looked back at Dragon. "No! Not my little girl!" Herobrine got up and ran to her. He saw the arrow piercing her in the heart and her not moving. "Please wake up, your mother is going to kill me, why couldn't it be me!" Herobrine kneeled down before his daughter and broke down. His eyes no longer a glowing white, but an obsidian black as he sobbed over what happened. "Please, wake up, please, wake up!" Herobrine shouted as he tried to shake Dragon awake, but her fall made her go into a deep sleep, and the arrow was still in place. She had dropped her sword in the meeting, but it had flown with Bodil, who had just woken up from the push. "Ugh, my head. Wait- what?" Bodil sat up quickly at saw that Admin Luke was slowly walking towards Herobrine, and he was crying over someone, he focused on the person that was on the ground with the arrow in the chest, and to his horror, it was Dragon.

"Dragon!" 'No. This can't be, she can't be dead. Who did it? What was his name! Admin Luke did it, he killed my love. I am going to return the favor!' Bodil looked to the side of him and saw a glowing diamond sword on the ground. He picked it up and saw the enchantment on it, it was Dragon bite. "Luke! I got something to ask you!" Bodil shouted at Luke. "Oh, you're awake. What do you want?" Luke asked as he pointed the sword at him. "Well since you killed the one girl that stole my heart, by shooting her through her heart and breaking mine, a heart for a heart am I right, well you haven't gotten you pay, and this sword is going through your's next!" Bodil ran up to Luke by surprise and knocks him to the ground. "This is for Dragon! It's time to get rid of you once and for all!" Bodil used both of his hands the gasp the sword and right before he pierced through Luke's heart, he made one last comment. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it Luke." Then Bodil pushed the sword through Luke's heart and he died instantly, but Bodil's anger got the best of him, and he took the sword out and started to slash at his body with the sword until a bloody red puddle formed around the dead body. "Martin! Stop, he already got what he deserved!" Herobrine snatched the sword out of Bodil's hands and threw it to the ground. "He has already done enough, even if he didn't get to kill me, he got something that was a piece of me, and took it with him. She won't wake up Martin." Herobrine had turned Bodil towards Dragon, and then all the anger in him turned to heart break. "No! She can't be!" Bodil ran towards Dragon and slide next to her side and kneeled before her.

"No! Wake up! Move! Come on Dragon, please don't leave me!" Bodil cried out as he tried to shake her awake, he saw the arrow and a where it was hitting, and tears started to roll down his face. "No! Come on! Please don't let this be true!" Bodil cried out as he picked her head up. "Please!"

* * *

**Me: Okay so if this seems like an ending chapter, but it's just a cliff hanger, so please don't cry about Bodil seeing Dragon with an arrow at her heart and on the floor. There is still one more chapter to this story, so**

_**Stay tuned...**_

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	8. Alive and in Love

Bodil was crying, because he saw Dragon with an arrow at her heart, and she wasn't moving. "Dragon please do something! Come on, move! Do something!" Bodil was shaking her and shaking her to she if she would do something, but he feared the worse was already done. "Please don't leave me, remember what we said about being together forever! Please don't leave me behind!" Bodil was crying. And all Herobrine did was stand there at the dead body of Admin Luke and watched as a normal minecraft player was crying over his dead daughter. "He loves her, he isn't faking it." Herobrine remarked as he took a step forward towards Bodil. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shiny on the floor where Dragon pushed Bodil out of the way. "Huh?" Herobrine quickly walked towards it and picked up the shiny thing, and it was in a little black box. He saw what was in it that was shining, it was a diamond ring. 'He was serious about her, Martin was serious about her, and he wanted to-' Herobrine quickly closed the box and wiped a tear out of his eye. He walked back to Martin and Dragon, and he was still crying. "Martin, I'm sorry for acting like a douchebag before. I can be overprotective of her, she is my only daughter. I've seen many like you before, and they never were serious about anything special, and when I learned that you were with my daughter, I thought you were going to break her heart, but now I see that you loved her for real. If she were still here, I give you my blessing." Bodil had looked up at him and saw that he was going to hand him the box.

"You would let me marry her, thank you. But now..." Bodil took the black box and looked back at Dragon. "Dammit! Why did she have to be a hero! Maybe she would still be alive if I came with her!" Bodil started to cry again and he put the box next to the arrow, but the arrow moved out of placed with ease. "Huh? How did it move? Isn't it in her heart?" Bodil asked. "Check under her jacket, maybe the arrow got loose." Herobrine suggested as he kneeled beside Bodil. Bodil picked the side of the jacket where the arrow was at, and it revealed shards of the black frame of the sunglasses that was in the pocket of the jacket, and the arrowhead was pointing right at it. "It didn't hit her heart! The sunglasses blocked it! She isn't dead! She might still be alive!" Bodil smiled at the thought of her being alive, but there was another problem. "Wait, if the arrow didn't kill her, then why is she not waking up?!" Both Herobrine and Bodil started to freak out. Then they remembered. "Her knee was bleeding when we got here, maybe she lost too much blood?" Herobrine checked her knee, but the bleeding had stopped and all that was left was the opening of the cut. "Come on Dragon, wake up! She can't be dead! She has to wake up! Please wake up!" Bodil cried out as he picked her head up. "Martin calm down! This isn't going to help her wake up you know. Maybe the fall made her fall asleep, we just have to wake her up." Herobrine tapped Dragon's forehead and waited for her to do something. But she didn't move.

"Dragon, if you can hear me, wake up please, wake up soon. Please. Wake up Dragon. Katniss, you have to wake up, please." Bodil placed his forehead on Dragon's and waited for her to open her eyes. "Come on, wake up Katniss, please." Bodil whispered, then he gave her a kiss on the lips and he held her tightly. He wrapped one arm around her head, and one around her body, and he didn't know if she was going to wake up, but she wasn't moving. "How am I going to tell her mother about this, imagine the look on her face, she'll be devastated." Herobrine had closed his eyes and felt like an empty shell, then something happened. Her head moved to the side, and then her eyes opened in a flash. "*takes in a deep breathe* Where's Luke, I still have to kill him!" Dragon yelled as she sat straighter up. "Dragon, I killed him. I thought he killed you, so I kind of went crazy." Bodil answered her. "So, he is dead right?" Dragon asked. "Yeah, but I'm glad that you aren't the dead one." Bodil pulled Dragon into a kiss and hugged her tightly. "What, you thought the arrow hit me? Wait a minute! Your sunglasses!" Dragon opened her jacket up and saw that in teh pocket was the shattered glasses. She took them out and saw that one of the lenses was broken. "I'm sorry I got your sunglasses broken, can you forgive me?" Dragon asked for forgiveness. " Yes, and don't worry. I have another gift from me to you, and you can keep it forever. Dragon." Bodil opened the box up and showed her the diamond ring inside of it. "Will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" Bodil asked as he handed her the box.

"Bodil, I have no words to describe this but..." Dragon wasn't smiling, and she was looking down at the ring. "You don't like it?" Bodil asked. "No, I don't like it..."

"I love it!" Dragon looked up and a giant smile appeared on her face and she pounced on Bodil and caused him to fall backwards in a kiss. "I will marry you! Oh wait!" Dragon sat up and looked to her father. "Are you okay with this father?" Dragon asked. "Of course, I am sorry for acting like I hated Martin early and stuff, but I was just looking out for you, but I see my job has be taken over by Martin himself. So now I have a daugther, and a son in-law." Herobrine was smiling and it made Dragon want to jump up and celebrate, but when she stood up, she winced at the pain in her knee and fell back down. "Bodil, can you carry me home. I got a potion brewing there of health so I probably need that." Dragon asked. "Of course, you are my Dragon." Bodil picked Dragon up and carried her bridal style and Herobrine helped walk them to Dragon's house.

* * *

When they got there Herobrine left to go home and Bodil helped Dragon through the door of the house. Everyone was there and when they heard about Bodil and Dragon getting married, they suggested they go and drink for it, but Dragon said that she wanted to heal her knee up first. So Bodil found the potion of healing and gave to Dragon. After she drank it, the cut went away from her knee and Bodil got an Idea.

"Hey Dragon, I think we both need some rest, don't you think?" Bodil asked Dragon as she checked her knee again on her couch. "Yeah, I'm tired actually." Dragon answered Bodil as she sat up. "Here, let me help you down the stairs." Bodil, without warning, picked Dragon up bridal style again and carried her downstairs to their room and he placed her on his side of the bed and he kneeled beside her. "I can walk you know, my knee is feeling okay. But why did you put me on your side Bodil?" Dragon asked. "Well I got to thinking, you know about our future. I want us to be happy as we can, but if something goes wrong I know that we have to work through it, so I can't help but think of the worse to happen to us, so I want us to have a little fun today, tomorrow is a mystery after all, so what do you think?" Bodil asked. "As it goes, yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift, you are the best thing to happen to me since my first victory of the hunger games. I love you." Dragon said to Bodil.

'I love him so much, I can't imagine life without him.' I was looking straight at Bodil into his brown eyes, and then he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a deep kiss. 'My Martin, no matter what he will make me smile, and even if he doesn't let me breathe during kisses, but each one is like the thrill of finding your very first diamond in minecraft.' I then felt his kisses trail down my neck and he started to remove my jacket off of me. "Bodil, I love you." I whispered in his ear. "I love you more Dragon, more than you can imagine." Bodil answered back as he kissed my lips one more time.

* * *

**Me: Okay that is the last chapter of this story, but I will later make a third story to this for their wedding! But I have this awesome idea for my other OC and a little character from beyblade who is a dragon lover, well see ya later...**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


End file.
